


Be Sure Your Sins

by englishrose2011



Series: GDP AU [18]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Do not read if it might trigger, Guides are treated by the GDP as slaves, Humiliation of a Guide, Suicide or is it murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishrose2011/pseuds/englishrose2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>STORY SET DURING THE TIMELINE OF SENTINEL SANCTUARY </p><p>While enjoying the Sanctuary Blair has a run in with some GDP cadets.<br/>But soon after there is a suicide or was it ? at the GDP cadet facility and Jim and Blair have to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Sure Your Sins

 

This story is set during the story Sentinel Sanctuary.

 

**Be Sure Your Sins--**

**Who am I now?**

**Part One**

 

 

_ One year ago _

 

David Lash picked up his bag and threw it over his shoulder. In his pocket was the official email confirming his appointment to the Cadet Force of the GDP. Soon he would be wearing the coveted black uniform with the white flashes. He was only one of twenty that had passed the entrance exam.  He had a career and possible entry to Rainier University--something that a charity case like him could never have dreamed of attaining. Higher education was for people with money, but now it was opened up to him.

 

He cut through the walkway to the train station when he heard a cough, and turned. The club swung, and he went down hard. He tried to lift his head to call out, when a face came into his rapidly fading vision. 

 

The voice had a singsong lilt to it. "Who am I today, Davy?" 

 

Then there was nothing.

 

 

_ The Present _

 

The Sentinel Sanctuary was high in the mountains outside of Cascade. It was a special place put aside for sentinels and guides to heal; whether it was of the mind or the body--a chance for them to regroup and reaffirm their bond.

 

Now was a time of healing for Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg, and Simon Banks was prepared to do whatever he needed to in order to help them. The pair had been through a rough time. Jim’s head injury had made him into the perfect Sentinel--coolly detached, a perfectionist who had backed up his commands with punishment when his Guide had failed to come up to his standards.  Simon knew that he had only seen the tip of the iceberg, and that had been enough to turn his stomach.

 

But now Jim was back, and trying to make up for what he had done.

 

The captain mentally reviewed the chapters that he had read from Sentinel 101, concerning the Blessed Protector mode, and the Mother Henning mode--a term which always made Simon smile. It was just the mental image of Jim Ellison, all six-foot-two-inch buff ex-military Black Ops Ranger and Vice Cop, mothering anyone. But in the smaller, younger Guide, he seemed to have no reservation for doing just that.

 

Simon turned his attention to the Guide, one Blair Sandburg, formerly Pet Barnes, the human pet and Guide of one psychotic Alex Barnes. He had survived that, only to fall into the hands of a sadistic GDP guard who had repeatedly raped and subjected him to humiliations. Even now, Simon was sure Jim was not aware of everything--any one of which should have made Blair a mental basket case. But the kid showed character, and seemed to be holding together. 

 

Blair was dressed in his ordinary multicolored clothing, looking like a riot in a paint factory. He was sharing the sofa with his Sentinel.  If he was honest, Simon still sometimes felt uncomfortable with the touchy-feely aspect of the Sentinel and Guide relationship. But like this, it looked totally natural.  

 

Jim was lying flat on the sofa. His Guide was giving his shoulders and back a massage as he chatted to him. For a moment, Simon thought his ears had popped, as he could hear nothing. Then he realized that Blair was talking sentinel soft, knowing that Jim would catch every word he said. 

 

Instantly, Jim relaxed under the hands of his Guide. This was the one person he trusted with his life and his soul, the words were a soothing balm to his nerves.  For a while, his eyes struggled against the weight of sleep, then his eyes closed. 

 

Blair yawned and, with a shy look at Simon, hesitated. The captain turned his attention to the fishing lure he was working on, and when he glanced back, Blair was curled up resting against Jim's back, as he joined his Sentinel in sleep.

 

Simon kept preparing his tackle for the next day's fishing.  Time passed in a relaxed atmosphere. It was then he realized that Jim was waking up from the cat nap he had been enjoying. He stretched, pushing up against the weight lying across his back, feeling the warmth of the smaller body where it touched him, the flutter of Blair's chest as he breathed and then the steady thump of his heart, as all his senses were engaged on his Guide. The Sentinel eased back down, careful not to dislodge Blair.

 

"Hi, Jim. Have a good sleep?" Simon smiled, as he laid the lure down.

 

"Blair certainly took all the cricks out of my back."  

 

"Looks like he has really talented hands. I wonder where he learned that," Simon put in, then added quickly, "Hell, Jim, I didn’t mean anything by that." The moment he had spoken, he had seen the Sentinel's face darken and the lips pull back in a snarl. Then he snapped out of it.

 

Jim rubbed his face thoughtfully. "I know you didn’t, Simon. Just put it down to a bad day."

 

"Sure. We all need to rest up." Simon didn't take offense. He understood: a Sentinel protecting his Guide--no, more like a man protecting his friend. He couldn't fault him.  "What did you hear that I didn’t?" He had a good idea that it was more than just his words that had riled the detective. "Something’s got you on edge."

 

"Gross. He told one of the training officers as we left that Blair was nothing but a hooker, that he willingly went with Wilson and his crew, and that he only squealed on that bastard Wilson when he realized that I would find out. He did it to save himself."

 

"The guy's a slime ball, Jim. The people who matter know the truth about Sandburg, and that's all that matters in the end. The kid's good people." He paused, then added, "Just don’t tell him I said that, okay? I have a reputation to uphold."

 

Jim smiled. "Sure, Simon, but I hate to tell you that you’re already busted on that score."  His face hardened slightly. "I want Gross, and one day he is going to pay for this."  Jim left it hanging in the air. His face softened, as did his voice.  "He’s starting to wake. Can you hold him while I get sat up?"

 

"Er, Jim, is he..."

 

"His barriers are up now.  If you could just hold him, while I turn over."

 

Simon hesitated, his hand hovering over the younger man, not sure what to get hold of. He finally eased him up.

 

The Sentinel rolled onto his back, and then reached out for his Guide, who had made a small distressed whimpering noise when Simon had touched him. It stopped as soon as Jim took hold of his Guide again, and he tugged himself closer. 

 

Blair’s eyes opened at half-mast, and his hand patted Jim’s chest. "Good Sentinel. Nice Sentinel." He yawned again, and then went back to sleep as he snuggled into the warm body that held him.

 

It was only when he was sure Sandburg was asleep again that Simon asked, "Jim, how does it feel to have someone in your head all the time?"  For a moment he didn’t think the Sentinel would answer.

 

"It feels like home, Simon. When we link, I can feel his emotions. He calms me and comforts me. He’s my life, Simon." The Sentinel lowered his head to rest against the curly head that laid against his shoulder, his face pressed against the side of the Sentinel's throat, his breath a warm breeze over Jim’s skin.

 

Blair’s eyes opened and he yawned, snuggling closer, then went back to sleep. He was exhausted, but he knew he felt safe now, in the arms of his Sentinel.

 

Jim settled down to spend the evening holding his Guide, for as long as the smaller man needed. Occasionally he would run a soothing hand over Blair’s head and shoulder, as he opened his senses up to savor his Guide. There was no longer an edge of fear to the scent. Each small whimper or murmur was given due consideration. Jim checked to make sure that Blair was not distressed, then he was petted until he calmed again.

 

Finally Simon stretched. "Well, I'm turning in now. You need some help there?"

 

"No, I can manage.”

 

"No problem. He kind of reminds me of Daryl like that."

 

Jim got up, carefully shifting his Guide so that he could hook an arm under his legs and carry him to the bedroom.  While he waited, Simon pulled the two single beds together, making one big bed, not judging, knowing for a Sentinel and Guide, this was important.

 

As if trying to explain, Jim said, "I need him to be close, Simon." 

 

There was a tone in Jim’s voice that Simon had never heard before, but the big captain could understand it. Jim had nearly lost Blair, and he needed to know that he was safe and warm. 

 

He stepped back as Jim laid his precious burden on the bed. Bending, he slipped off his Guide's sneakers. Then hypersensitive fingers checked out the injured ankle.  Only then did he undress Blair to his t-shirt and boxers, pulling the blankets up over him. Immediately, Blair started to toss and turn, reaching out for his Sentinel.  Jim reached down and stroked Blair’s face with the back of his hand.  His Guide reached up and caught the hand, pulling it down against his chest.  Jim did not try to free himself. He sat on the edge of the bed, and gently continued to run his hand free hand over his Guide, his touch light, his face softening as Blair relaxed into a deeper sleep.

 

Simon edged to the door. "See you in the morning, Jim." He closed the door behind him.

 

0-0-0-0-0

 

It was early morning when Blair woke. Even as he had surfaced from his sleep, he had known who was holding him.  For a little while he was content just to lie there being held, to hear the steady beat of Jim’s heart under his head, a warm arm around his waist, and a hand pressed under his t-shirt against his stomach. 

 

When he moved slightly, his Sentinel made a low rumbling, and his thumb swiped across his skin, rubbing gently. The words half muttered, "Safe Blair. Guide safe," and Jim’s face buried against him.

 

After all that he had been through, he should have been scared of this level of intimacy, of being held by a much larger and, to be honest, much stronger man.  Jim was powerfully built. He kept himself in shape, and lifted weights regularly, but Blair never felt threatened by him, never feared his strength. Only that once, when Jim had lost his memory, did that strength get turned against him. But in his heart of hearts he had known that Jim would never have hurt him.

 

He hesitantly moved his hand over Jim’s chest and shoulder, a small smile touching his lips as with a sigh his Sentinel curled around him.

 

Blair couldn't sleep; he lay watching the night sky. His stomach rumbled. He was hungry. Jim’s hand rubbed again, as he had felt the spasm under his hand. Jim had always encouraged him to eat when he needed it. This Sentinel considered that he was well under weight and would hover over him, making sure that he eat every last crumb.

 

The problem was going to be getting out of the bed. Jim would be at his most protective: a strange place, and hostile, with the GDP just down the road. He was going to have his radar on full.

 

Very carefully, Blair eased out of the grip that held him. For a moment Jim stirred, his head lifting slightly, then he realized that there was no threat and rested back down again. Blair stroked his face with the back of his hand, and felt his Sentinel ease back into a deeper sleep.

 

It was a full moon, and he was able to see his way out of the room. He limped towards the door. The Sentinel was used to him walking about the loft so long as he didn’t try to leave the house. It was unlikely that Jim would wake from his sleep. He needed to rest just as much as Blair did.

 

0-0-0-0-0

 

Joe Green pulled up outside of the house, and collected the basket of provisions for the newcomers to the Sanctuary House.  He had forgotten to leave the fresh milk and dairy products.

 

He checked the white noise generator pinned to his belt.  When he unlocked the door to the kitchen, his anger flared. The guide was leaning over the open fridge. There was an open bottle of orange juice on the side, and the guide was pulling out some melon slices.

 

How dare he steal the food! Green stepped forward, and then swung his hand and delivered a sharp blow to the back of the guide's head that sent him forward. His head hit the upper part of the fridge, and a kick to the back of his leg brought him down, crashing to the floor of the kitchen. "Show your respect, Guide."

 

"What the hell are you doing?" It was the gruff, angry voice of Simon Banks. He had gotten up to get a drink of water, and had witnessed the assault on Blair. In his hand he held his service automatic.  He lowered it when he saw the GDP uniform.

 

~~~

 

Blair didn’t move from his kneeling position on the floor as an angry Simon Banks stormed into the kitchen. "You get your hands off him, before I arrest you for assault." 

 

"He’s a guide, Civ.  They don’t count." The man's voice showed the contempt he felt for guides in general.

 

"He’s *my* Guide."  One pissed off Sentinel stood there. He had heard Simon, and was now standing barefoot, dressed only in his boxers in the doorway.

 

Joe Green looked at him, puzzled. There was no way a sentinel should have been able to hear him, not with the white noise generator switched on.

 

Even as he thought it, the Sentinel crossed quickly to him. A hand like a vice caught his throat, and two strides threw him back against the wall. He was lifted up off the floor, and thrown back against it again.

 

"You do not touch *my Guide*." It was reinforced with a hard thud on each word.

 

"He was eating. It’s not allowed. The guide eats only when a sentinel..." The man's voice was fading into a hoarse croak.

 

"Cut the crap. My Guide eats when and what he wants. Understand me?" As if to make his point, he slid Green further up the wall and snarled, "Do we have an understanding?" Each word was punctuated with a hard bang against the wall.

  
"Jim! Put him down, man. Please," Blair begged.

 

The Sentinel’s head tipped to one side. "He hasn’t answered me yet."  He gave his captive a shake that rattled all the teeth in his head.  "I said, do we?"

 

"YES. YES."

 

"Yes, what?"

 

"Yes, Sentinel."

 

"Yes, who?"

 

"Yes, Sentinel Prime, sir."

 

Jim nodded, and then let him go. The man nearly fell forward.

 

The Sentinel turned and went back to his Guide, scooping him up and carrying him back to the bedroom. Gently laying him down and running his hands over his Guide's head, he searched for any damage to the smaller man.

 

"Sorry, I was hungry."

 

"Nothing to be sorry about, Blair." Jim had moved down his body and had started to re-check the ankle, frowning. "Keep off that foot, Chief." 

 

With that he strode out, returning with melon, juice and a packet of frozen peas. The last item rather puzzled Blair until his Sentinel elevated his ankle and used them as a cold compress. Then sitting down, Jim gently tugged his Guide up, positioning the pillows behind his Guide's back, and handed him the juice and melon. Only when he had eaten his fill did Jim coax Blair to lie down. A hand ruffled the curls.  "Try and sleep, Chief."

 

~~~

 

The Sentinel was lightly petting his Guide, as his mind began to focus on Captain Alan Gross.

 

Gross was the GDP Officer that had spoken to him about guide care while he had been in the services. He had a cold-blooded view of them as nothing but a breathing tool for the sentinel's use. Avoid emotional contact with the guide--that had been his creed. He looked down at the peacefully resting guide. He could never be just a tool to him.

 

The guilt of what he had done to Blair while out of his head came back like a dull ache. He had fed him scraps, beaten him when he had moved too slowly.

 

He lifted a hand, his touch feather-light, and smoothed the hair back from Blair's closed eyes. Then he ran his hand over Blair's closed eyelids and the curve of his face, his eyesight seeing the discoloration of the blow that HE had inflicted on the younger man.

 

Jim got up quickly, hurried into the bathroom and threw up, sick to his stomach. The sentinel memory, which for a cop was a blessing, was now a curse. He could remember the blow to Blair’s face, the smell of the blood, as his teeth had cut the inside of his mouth, the heat of the bruising, the....

 

"Jim.  Come on, man.  Listen to my voice, and follow me back. There you go, big guy."

 

Jim gave a shuddering breath, and swayed, held in place by his Guide. Blair was stronger than people gave him credit for. There was strength in that wiry frame.

 

He manhandled his disorientated Sentinel onto the edge of the bed. "Talk to me, Jim. That was the mother of all zone outs." He began to rub Jim's arms to get some warmth back into him. Although the days were balmy, the nights could get very cold.

 

Jim was about to push Blair away, he didn’t need this now, and then with a shudder he realized that he had been pushing Blair away for the last few days since the head injury. "We... I - I need to talk."

 

Blair just nodded, and pushed his Sentinel down onto the bed.  "We need to bond, and you need to sleep. If I'm right, just nod."

 

Jim nodded.

 

"You’re feeling guilty about what happen when you hit your head. Nod if I'm right."

 

Another nod.

 

"You want to know if we're cool on this."

 

Another nod.

 

"We're cool, man. You're my Sentinel, you bonehead. You're stubborn, anal retentive and a real throwback, but you're *MINE*." That one word, said stone cold sober after the joking insults, made Jim's head come up. There had been a growl to the words that he had only heard once before, when the other Blair had appeared. The blue eyes flashed with the heat of the bond.

 

Blair slid into the bed, then arranged his comforter and pillow, and snuggled down, getting comfortable. He tugged Jim into place, the Sentinel's head resting against Blair’s chest, an arm around his waist.

 

A contented almost-purr came from the Sentinel. He was where he belonged, with his Guide.

 

Jim could hear Blair talking in a soft whisper. The soft, light caress on his shoulders and head lulled him to sleep.  His last conscious act was to hug his Guide tighter and burrow his head into the T-shirt-covered chest.

 

But in his heart of hearts, he still felt the heavy pull of guilt. His actions needed to be atoned for, no matter what Blair said.

 

0-0-0-0-0

   

The days at the Sanctuary had been peaceful, after one hectic night when Sentinel and Guide had rescued a young girl from her kidnappers.

 

Their mornings had developed into a regular pattern, with Jim waking first. Holding his Guide close, he would check his sensory net, then press against Blair’s sleeping mind. Entrance was easy, with his barriers low. It was like a flower opening up under his gentle touch.

 

Only when he was reassured, did he wake the younger man up. Like this, Blair didn’t panic, but instinctively reached for his Sentinel. Eyes still closed, he would try to pull himself into Jim’s arms, his face nuzzling against the broad chest, as his Sentinel's arms wrapped around him. Then would the blue eyes open, misted with sleep, and look trustingly up into the lighter blue ones of his Sentinel.

 

Jim would then take some Sentinel time, time to hold and reassure his Guide, to allow the connection to blossom between them, to feel the smaller body relax against him. Then would he get up, reach down and pull his Guide to his feet, and help him to the bathroom.

 

Simon had learned to keep out of the way. First thing in the morning, Jim was unpredictable until he had his Guide washed, brushed, dressed and fed.  But the big captain never took it personally. He understood that the very fact a village of GDP were within spitting distance was enough to send him into Blessed Protector mode.

 

Only then did the Sentinel and his captain head off to the River, leaving Blair to follow at his own pace. He had found a small platform overlooking the valley, and it was there that he meditated, reassured by the heavy rails that he would not fall.

 

~~~

 

Blair made his way slowly along the path, a hand on the rails, keeping as much weight off his ankle as possible. He bit his lip to stop from crying out in pain. One murmur, and Jim would be on him like a shot.

 

He was halfway down the twisting walk when he heard a voice bark at him.

"WHAT are you doing here alone, Guide? Where is your Sentinel?"

 

Blair turned and took a step back--his worst nightmare in the flesh. For a moment all he could focus on was their uniforms, the black of the GDP. Then he saw the white flash, showing their cadet status. He swallowed hard. Two of them had red entwined with the white showing them as Sentinel GDP cadets.

 

The cadets spread out and started to circle him. He could see their curiosity, as if he were some rare breed of animal, but how did they know that he was a Guide? He was out of the overalls, and Jim had removed the tracking devices, cheerfully;  trashing them.  It was then the pieces clicked into place.

 

For a moment, Blair just stared at the speaker. Then he remembered him, and swallowed hard. The man was the same cadet who had been in the van when he had been taken to the then Sentinel Prime Hudson. The man had gotten off on inflicting pain on him--Cadet Learner, no, Lash. He tried to back away from him, but the circle began to tighten.

 

Lash was looking Blair up and down. "This is the Guide I was telling you all about. A dirty little slut that opened his legs to anyone in the facility. I was in the van when he was taken in to be trained by Sentinel Prime Hudson. He unzipped himself, and offered himself to me there and then."

 

Blair shivered. He could feel the hatred and loathing rolling off the man, but more, it was edged with an excitement.  "That’s a lie." The words came out before Blair could even think of biting them back.

 

The look on the cadets' faces was a picture-- a Guide had dared to call a GDP officer a liar. There could only be one course of action.

 

"Now, kneel down and show your respect to your betters, Guide. Show us what you have learned. Head down and ass up, and I might just give you a dozen stripes if you show you know your place.” Then he smiled, his lips pulling into a cruel parody of joy. "Get your pants down around your knees. What’s the problem, Guide? You don’t have anything that you haven’t hocked around the facility. Get down on your knees."

 

"David," one of the young female Cadets put in, shocked, but Blair could also feel her excitement.

 

The cadets had not completely tightened the circle. Blair knew that he could still get out of there, but he had to act now before it was too late.

 

Lash just grinned as he answered the girl. “Hudson said the punishment always worked better on skin, remember? Correction fodder like this, try and treat him like a normal guide, and we get nowhere.  This is the only thing he knows, and when I'm finished with him….”  Lash was fingering a leash. The grin was almost predatory now, as he gloated.

 

Blair reached for the buttons of his jeans with a shaking hand, tuning out the rest of Lash’s words.  He could feel them relax; the little guide, the correction fodder, was going to do as he was told. 

 

Suddenly Blair pushed by a small fair-haired girl, elbowing her in the stomach hard when she tried to grab hold of him. Then he was out of the circle. He went crashing through the trees.

 

He could hear them yelling for him to stop. The cry of "rogue Guide" rang in his ears, almost like the cry of the fox hunters. That he was being hunted now, added to his adrenaline spike. "Jim, find me! Help me!"  he gasped.

 

With a sickening thud he remembered the Caretaker saying that white noise generators operated in the area to dampen any sounds from the camp that would disturb the sentinels in the Sanctuary.  //God. Jim had to have heard him. Please hear me.//

 

Then he needed all his breath to run. With each step, his ankle was on fire. Only his fear kept him on his feet.

 

He angled towards to the river. His Sentinel, his protector, was there. He would not let them hurt him. Jim would protect him.  His foot caught in a tree root, and he went down face first.

 

A weight landed on his back, as one of the cadets yelled, "I've got him." Then the leash went around his throat, and he was being strangled.

 

His eyesight began to grey out.  A lucky strike caught the cadet in the ribs as he leaned over him. More voices, yelling, getting closer. Blair rolled free, and gasping, managed to get to his knees, then onto this feet. The cadet was lying face down. He did not have time to see who it was. All he could do was run. His throat was on fire, and each lungful of air burned. Then he stumbled down into the water. He went right under, and broke the surface, gasping.

 

He saw Simon Banks. The man threw his rod on the bank and was running towards him. He went under the surface again, his ankle giving out, and a large hand caught the back of his jacket pulling him upright, into a strong grip.

 

Blair clung tightly to him. "Jim, where is he?" His voice was panicking.

 

"He took off into the woods. He must have heard you. You called him, didn’t you?"  Then, as an afterthought, he asked, "Why didn’t he find you?"

 

Blair looked back the way he had come. "Jim, don’t hurt them!" he yelled, knowing that if Jim had not gone to him, that could only mean one thing. He was after the people chasing him.

 

Simon had also noticed the voices, near enough that even he could hear them, were fading away--snuffed out like candles. 

 

Jim appeared on the river bank's edge, crossing quickly to gather Blair to him, his hands running over the smaller man.

 

"Jim, the cadets?"

 

"No threat." Two words, and he continued his sensory sweep of his Guide, trying to calm his distress, as he checked this most cherished edition to his life.

 

"Jim, what did you do?"  Simon tried.

 

"Put them down.” Then he finally straightened up.

 

Simon was worried. Jim was a Black Ops officer. His idea of putting them down might just be borderline lethal.  "Jim, what did you do?"  Simon put a bite to the words.  "Detective Ellison..."

 

Jim eased back. "They'll be nursing a few headaches, nothing serious, but only because they didn’t touch him.  Scared him, yes; touched him, no. NO one touches you, Blair, and lives." It was said with such certainty, as if it was carved in stone--hurt the Guide, and you die, or suffer a world of pain.   "What happened, Chief?"

 

"Stupid. All I had to do was kneel to them, but I couldn’t. They would have taken me away for training." Blair’s voice was shaking, and he flushed bright red.

 

He was pulled tight, one hand forcing his head up so that he would look Jim straight in the eyes. There was no way the Sentinel was going to let his Guide get away with not meeting his eyes.  "You have done nothing wrong, Chief, and no one is going to take you anywhere. You don’t kneel to them. They don’t train you.”  Jim added, "Now let's get you dry." He knew that something else had happened or been said, but Blair was too ashamed to say it in front of Simon. It could wait.

 

Blair protested, but Jim shrugged off his own coat and pulled it on him. Then he was picked up and carried back to the house.

 

Simon kept pace with them. Blair was shivering, and needed to get warmed up.  While the Captain put some water on to boil, Jim took his Guide into the bathroom. Setting him down, he began to strip off the sodden clothing. Each piece was dropped on the floor. Only then did he switch the shower on, and check the temperature. When he was satisfied, he helped his Guide into the spray. Blair nearly fell as his ankle and knee gave way. With a growl, he was joined in the shower by his fully-clothed Sentinel. Blair was pulled up against him. His protests were ignored. The mud had seeped through his clothes coating his skin, chilling him to the bone. Jim soaped up a sponge and began to clean his shoulders and back.  Blair hung tightly to him, flinching when his Sentinel’s hands moved lower. Then he remembered just who was holding him, and he laid his head against Jim’s chest. Between them, the link flared, and he could feel the protective urges of the Sentinel come forward to nurture and care for him.

 

Blair relaxed under the pampering of his Sentinel. He was in Guide bliss.  Blair closed his eyes, giving himself over to the feeling of being cherished, and protected.

 

It was with a sigh that he was helped from the shower, and supported while he was wrapped into the large warm towels and dried off. One towel was wrapped around his head the others covering him like a mummy. Then, and only then, he was scooped up and taken to their bed to bond. 

 

Simon saw them come out and stepped back at the low deep-throated growl. He turned back and put the television on as the Sentinel carried his Guide to their room.

 

The next morning, Jim was buttering toast and pushing it across to Blair, making sure his Guide ate it with the scrambled eggs. He was still much too thin for Jim's liking.

 

Jim's head tilted to one side as he heard the jeep coming up the drive. He was not surprised. He had left the GDP operator reeling from his phone call, had wanted Gross up at the Sanctuary first thing the next morning, or he was going to call Claydove personally.

 

~~~

 

Captain Gross got out of the jeep and tugged his jacket down, calming himself. He could not afford to have the Sentinel pick up on his nerves. He reached a hand up to knock, only to have the door pulled open. He was GDP, and it still unnerved him.

 

"Come in, Captain."

 

"This is a serious matter, Jimmy. Your Guide will have to undergo retraining. I have checked his file, and he never completed his original training."

 

"Gross...Alan..." The use of the first name was almost friendly, except until the tone of the voice was heard. Jim leaned forward and laid a hand on the GDP officer's shoulder, guiding him to the balcony. His grip tightened, and he felt the officer flinch and try to pull free, but the grip was like steel.  "You do not get to train my Guide. Your so-called cadets know the rules. A Guide in sanctuary is out of bounds. They would have leashed him. Now, you tell me that they're qualified to leash a Guide."

 

"No, they're not," Gross exhaled.

 

"I take it they didn’t tell you that part of it. Also, they didn’t tell you this was the leash they were carrying."  Jim thrust it into Gross' hand.

 

The officer thread it through his fingers.  "This is an illegal leash. There is no way they should have these things. This, of course, makes all the difference. Your guide should not have run, but..."  Gross trailed off.  "I'll talk to them tomorrow.  My apologies to you, Sentinel Prime."  Gross made it official.

 

"The apologies go to my Guide."  

 

"Sure, Jimmy. I apologize to a guide." His laughter died on his lips.  "You're serious." The look on the Sentinel's face made the comment redundant.

 

"Deadly serious, Gross.  Your  so-called cadets did this, so you apologize.  Or believe me, what I did to them is only the tip of the iceberg."

 

"It doesn’t work that way, Jimmy."

 

"It does with me."

 

For the first time, Gross felt fear.  Jim Ellison was a Dark Sentinel, and he had heard how the man had taken the GDP Sentinel Prime of Cascade to pieces for trying to discipline his Guide. The look on the man's face was predatory.

 

Jim's firm grip led him into the room.  "Chief, come in here, please."

 

Blair looked out of the door to the bedroom, and seeing Gross, hurried in and started to kneel.

 

Pain shot through Gross' arm from the nerve Jim pinched.  "Do not kneel, Guide Sandburg.  Come here."

 

Blair hesitated, and then came forward, his gaze going from Gross to Jim and back again. 

 

"Guide Sandburg, on behalf of the cadets under my command, I apologize for their treatment of you. They were out of order and had no right to order your show of respect."

 

~~~

 

Simon grinned from his position in the kitchen.  The man sounded as if he was chewing glass.  It couldn’t happen to a better man.

 

"I'll leave you to your sanctuary, Jimmy."

 

"Gross, it's Sentinel Prime Ellison of Cascade.  Get the title right in the future.

 

"My correction, Sentinel Prime Ellison.  Captain Banks.  Guide Sandburg..."

 

Jim’s hand dropped away as Gross stalked out of the house.

 

Blair watched as the door rocked on its hinges.  "What did you do, man?  He was seriously pissed off."

 

"Nothing, Chief.  Just told him the facts of life as I see them--first and foremost, respect the Guide." He closed the distance between them.  "Now you best get off that ankle for the rest of the day."

 

Blair was still recovering from his run yesterday, and Jim had no interest in him going to the river again so soon.

 

It was Simon who came up with an idea.  He jerked a thumb over his shoulder.  "Have you seen the pool they have on the lower level?"  He gave a whistle.  "You should just see it.  Man, oh man, I see a recliner calling my name, the fish can have today off.”

 

Jim looked at his Guide almost critically. "Can you swim, Chief?"

 

Blair gave a small shake of his head. "No. Naomi, my mother, didn’t like the water.  One of her boyfriends drowned, so she didn’t let me go near it."

 

"Time you learned to swim. First lesson today, and I’ll have you swimming like a champ by the end of the sanctuary."  He slid an arm around his Guide, taking the weight from the damaged ankle as they made their way down to the lower level. 

 

The whole side of one of the walls was a window.  The sun was shining through, and it was bathed in a golden glow.

 

Simon tugged the recliner so that he was basking in the sunlight.  He lowered his book, then shielded his eyes to watch Sentinel and Guide together. Jim was floating on his front, with Blair resting on his back, reminding him of an otter with its cub.

 

The pair were in the middle of the pool.  Considering that Blair couldn't swim, it was pure trust in his Sentinel that he would be all right.  When Jim rolled over, Blair gave a yelp, but before he could panic, he was pulled to rest on Jim’s chest.  Always there was the protectiveness of the Sentinel, making sure that his Guide was safe and enjoying himself. 

 

When they reached the side, Blair was given a hand to sit on the edge of the pool while Jim climbed out, the water dripping off him. Blair waved him away.  With that, the Sentinel turned his body, knifing cleanly back into the water.  He powered down the pool, burning off some of his energy, before rejoining his Guide to curl up around him in the sun, basking like his spirit guide, the Panther.

 

~~~~

 

Cadet Wendy Prichard was red-eyed. Captain Gross had dressed her down in no uncertain terms, and she was now on probation, for attempting to illegally leash a guide.  The fact that the guide was an ex-rogue didn’t matter.  What did, was his sentinel was the Sentinel Prime of Cascade.  If he put in an official complaint, she would be lucky not to be thrown out of the GDP altogether.  At best, she would be given a deadend job for the rest of her career.  Already it was common knowledge, and the other cadets were giving them a wide berth.

 

She tugged at the blue band marking her as a GDP Guide in training.  Her chance of bonding with a sentinel of status had been reduced to zero. 

 

It was then she saw David Lash heading toward the admin office.  It was late, and the place was closed. //What the hell.//

 

She followed him into the building and pushed open the door of Captain Gross’ office.  He was going through the files on the captain's desk.  With a satisfied sigh, he sat down, putting his feet up on the edge of the desk and began to read.

 

"Dave." 

 

His feet came off the side with a bang.  "Wendy."

 

"What are you doing?  If you're caught..." She edged closer, and saw the name in black on the spine of the folder:  **BLAIR JACOB SANDBURG,  NO. 45786, PROPERTY OF SENTINEL JAMES JOSEPH ELLISON.** "If they catch you, you'll be thrown out.  Come on."

 

She turned, and then her hands went to her throat, as a leash snaked around her neck, and a kick to the back of her knees brought her down.  The leash tightened.

 

"Who am I now?"

 

 

_ The next morning _

 

The Landrover came up the drive and stopped out front of the Sanctuary House.  Inside it, Captain Gross tried to marshal his thoughts.  He had to do this.  Finally he got out of the car and walked up the stairs as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders.  His fist was about to fall on the door when it was jerked open, and he found himself looking into the face of Jim Ellison. 

 

"What do you want now?"  There was a rumble of a growl behind the words.

 

"There has been an incident at the training camp."

 

"So why should it matter to me?"

 

"You're a police officer."

 

"It's not my jurisdiction."

 

"You're a Sentinel, and the locals..."

  
"The locals don't like you, right, Gross?"

 

"I have an email from Dr. Claydove, asking you to assist me."  He dug it out of his pocket.

 

Jim looked it up and down, and then opened the door and jerked a thumb backward.  "Come in."

 

Blair was limping though the living room with a bowl of popcorn.  When he saw Gross, he immediately went down onto his knees.  The bowl broke into pieces as he fell forward onto his hands, having to go down to brace himself, as pain knifed through his ankle.

 

Jim crossed the distance quickly and scooped him up, talking softly to his Guide.  He took him to the sofa.  Sitting, he pulled Blair across him, holding his Guide against him, so his back was to Gross, one arm supporting the other, fussing with him, tugging his head down, petting him.

 

Blair knew it was a fear response.  Gross had forced him to be leashed, and Jim wanted to keep him safe.  He raised a hand and began to lightly stroke the tight shoulders.  The muscles relaxed under his touch, the GDP captain forgotten for the moment.  Then, carefully, Blair eased back and slid around, only to have the arm circle his shoulder and pull him against Jim's side.

 

"I'm here.  Talk."

 

"Send your Guide out of here."

 

"No.  Blair stays, or we both go."

 

Gross gave a huff. "A member of the GDP, a cadet, has been found hanged in her room.  Cadets are selected for their emotional stability.  It's unthinkable that this should have happened now.  We have notified her parents, but to satisfy the local police we have to have a Police Sentinel look over the scene.  You, Jimmy, are the nearest one here, plus you're a detective in your own right.  They would believe you.  Lieutenant Bean is at the compound now."

 

Jim leaned into his Guide, a hand holding and supporting the smaller man's head.  "Okay, Chief."  Then to Gross, "We'll go, but there has to be a few ground rules."

 

"You don’t have any choice, Jimmy."

 

"Oh, yes, I do.  Section 187 of the Sentinel Code."  He grinned.  "I see you know your code.  You want me to invoke that one?"

 

"No.  So what are these *rules*?"

 

"Number one: Blair doesn’t have to wear the leash or the overalls.  He’s already knelt to you, so that’s enough.  He certainly won't kneel to those jumped up martinets that you have down there. Number two: No one touches Blair.  Anyone does, and we leave."

 

"No leash, and he kneels only to me and the three senior GDP Trainers."

 

"You, and one other."

 

"On one condition.  He wears the correction overalls."  The negotiation snapped back and forth.

 

"No way."  Jim growled and tipped his head slightly.  "If you're sure, Chief."  He nodded slightly, then added, "Okay, you have a deal.  The overalls, but no leash, and he kneels only to you and the Senior Training Officer."

 

"Deal, Jimmy.”  He pulled the overalls out of his briefcase and tossed them straight at Sandburg. 

 

Jim snapped them out of the air, before they could hit his Guide.  His anger was beginning to burn. "Chief, go to your room.  I’ll be with you in a minute." Jim’s tone was reasonable, but his eyes were smoldering, the anger in them barely held back.

 

Just before Blair got to the door, Gross called out, "What’s the matter?  He can change here.  It's not as if he’s got anything that’s not been seen by other people."  The tone was calculated to give maximum insult to the guide. 

 

In two strides the Sentinel had Gross by the lapels and up against the wall. "If you don’t know the answer to that, Gross, then you’re a sick imitation of a human being."  He gave him a hard shake that rattled his teeth. "Next time, I’ll take your tongue out by the roots."  Jim’s lips twitched into an earthy smile--the primal Sentinel coming forward, ready to maim and kill, destroy any threat to the Guide.

 

"S-s-s-sure, J-Jim.  Sorry, Sentinel Prime Ellison."

 

Only then was Gross let down with a bang, his legs nearly collapsing under him. He was ignored, ceasing to be of importance to the Sentinel.

 

~~~

 

Jim settled Blair on the bed, and knelt down so that he was on the same level.  With a feather-light touch, he turned Blair's head to look into his eyes.  "You're sure about this, Sandburg, wearing the overalls?"

 

"Someone has died.  They need justice, their parents need peace of mind.  It needs to be done.  An hour, I can live through that."  He turned into the hand. "And then we bond."

 

"Whenever, wherever you like."  He leaned forward, his head along side of his Guide's. 

 

Finally, Jim broke the moment.  Reaching down, he removed Blair’s Sneakers and then reached for his top, all the time chatting, as he helped keep his Guide focused on anything other than where they were going to go.

 

As they came out, they could hear Simon's voice. "Well, you listen to me, you jumped up little weasel.  They go, I go, and you keep your hands off the kid.  Because if any of them touch him, I will put them down, if Ellison doesn’t."

 

Gross stopped and watched Blair limp across the room, his hand on Jim's shoulder, the other twisted into the back of his jacket. "We'll take your car, Simon.  Meet you at the bottom, Gross."

 

In the back seat, Jim tugged Blair down so he was lying into his lap, so he could not see the GDP cadets.  Already Blair’s heart was beating faster.  "It's all right, Blair.  No one can hurt you or even touch you, without me putting them down hard.  Claimed and Marked, Guide."

 

"Claimed and Marked, Sentinel." The words said were their bonding vow, and it helped Blair find some focus.  He was not alone anymore.  He moved his hand, and felt the hard muscles of his Sentinel.  With Jim, there was no fear of the strength he had in them, because he knew they were there to protect him.  He allowed his body to relax. The Sentinel had the watch.

 

"Easy, buddy, we're here.  Remember, you only have to kneel to the Senior Training Officer, and no one else."

 

Jim lightly tugged his Guide out of the car.  Blair immediately slid into place, plastering himself against his Sentinel, a hand tightly clutching the back of his jacket, his other fluttering over the shoulder.

 

Jim’s hand reached up and caught hold of the hand.  "It's okay, Chief.  Connect now."   He felt the tug, and then Blair was in his mind, but his consciousness was skittish.  Jim tried to calm him, soothing him, taking the time to center his Guide.  He felt the curly head press against his back.  "That's it, Chief.  Believe it."

 

~~~

 

"Jimmy, this is Senior Training Officer Abbot.  Terry, this is Sentinel Prime of Cascade James Ellison." 

 

Blair had gone onto his knees during the introduction, head down, and hands to the middle of his back, his shoulder pressed against Jim's hip--the perfect mannered Guide.  He bit down on his lip to prevent the cry of pain as his ankle protested the move.  He swayed slightly, but Jim’s hand was there, steadying him. 

 

"On your feet, Chief."  He turned from the GDP officers, and helped Blair to his feet, a hand resting on the side of his neck.  Jim's thumb lightly stroked his jaw, settling him, and ended with a pat on his shoulder.  "Where is the body?"

 

"This way, Sentinel.  Thank you for volunteering to help us.  Lieutenant Bean is waiting at the room."

 

Lieutenant Bean was a tall man with a bit of a paunch.  He straightened up when he saw Jim.  "So you're the Sentinel cop, and this your Guide."  He deliberately leaned around to look at Blair.  The Guide instantly moved over, putting himself behind Jim.

 

Bean shook his head.  "Sorry, Sentinel.  I didn’t mean to scare the little fellow.  Just hadn’t seen a Guide before."

 

"I am not an dog, I am a man," Blair said levelly.  He stepped to the side of Jim and met the police officer's gaze levelly. 

 

The GDP officers were furious.  How dare a Guide talk to another while in the presence of his Sentinel and officers of the GDP?  A Guide belonged on his knees as a tool for his Sentinel, which meant he didn’t talk until commanded to.

 

Bean smiled apologetically  "Sorry about that, son.  I didn’t mean to insult you.  I'm just new to this thing.  Can't say that I've ever seen a Guide or a Sentinel before this."

 

Blair had dipped his barriers and gotten a fix on Bean.  The man meant it. Sentinel soft, he said, "It's okay, big guy.  He doesn’t mean any harm to me.  He’s curious, that’s all.  Nothing more."

 

"Detective Ellison, Cascade PD, Major Crimes Department.  This is my Captain, Simon Banks."

 

Bean accepted their handshakes. "I’ve heard of Major Crimes, the elite of the elite.  A bit of overkill, don’t you think, for a suicide?"

 

"Didn’t have much choice in the matter, Lieutenant.  We are not here to step on anyone’s toes," Simon put in.

 

"Actually, any help would be gratefully received."  Bean turned to the GDP officer. "If you'll excuse us, this is police business."

 

"Of course, Lieutenant." Gross backed away.  "Sentinel Cadet Kidman will take you to the scene."

 

"No," Blair cut in, and immediately shied back.

 

"You spoke, Guide." Gross' voice held the tone that Wilson had used when things were going to get really bad. 

 

Blair went down without any conscious thought, his head touching the carpet of the office.

 

Simon caught the look on the face of Lieutenant Bean.  The man was shocked by this.  //Join the club, Lieutenant.// 

 

Jim moved around to stand between Gross and Blair.  "My Guide does not have to ask permission to speak with me."

 

Simon thought the scandalized looks of the officers would have been amusing under any other situation.

 

"Blair, on your feet now.  Guide Sandburg, stand."

 

Blair got up.  Simon didn’t think it was possible for the young man to pull himself any tighter in on himself.

 

"Now, you were saying, Chief?” Jim didn’t turn away from Gross as he asked.

 

"You are in Blessed Protector mode, Sentinel.  An unbonded GDP Sentinel would be seen as a threat."

 

"Well, Gross?"

 

The GDP captain swore the kid was right, but could he be seen supporting an unsolicited remark from a Guide who should be punished for his outspoken comment?  //Ignore the Guide, a nothing.  One day soon, I'll get my hands on that little shit.//  "Sentinel, your concerns are noted.  Cadet Hacker will take you.  Cadet Hacker, escort Sentinel Prime Ellison to the Dormitory."

 

The cadet was a young woman, late teens; she was too polite, nervously polite.  "This way, Sentinel Prime Ellison, gentlemen."  She gave Blair a look, and her nose turned up with disgust.  //Poor Sentinel, to have correction fodder as his Guide.// 

 

"Did you know the cadet who died?" Simon asked gently.

 

"Wendy.  Yes.  She was a nice girl..." she trailed off.

 

"Any idea why she should kill herself?"

 

"She was doing really well with her studies.  She was going to be put on placement at a Station next month.  That was all she could talk about."

 

"You’re a little young to go active, aren’t you?" Jim put in. 

 

Bean was content to just listen to them.  This was a society with which he had no experience, so he was going to let the others lead.  He settled back.  His gaze kept switching to the young Guide.  He noticed how the kid had moved close to his Sentinel, almost sharing the same shoes, he was that close.

 

The cadet hesitated.  "Wendy was put on probation, Sentinel, because of an incident with your Guide.  She was depressed, a bit down, but I don’t think she would have killed herself over that.  She was going to appeal.  A rogue Guide's word..."  She trailed off as she realized that if she completed that particular sentence, she was going to be in serious trouble.

 

The girl's body had been moved onto the small bed.  The room was almost closet-like, but had personal touches to it, including a stuffed bear with a birthday sash, pictures of family and friend on the wall--the knick knacks of a young life--a pile of GDP textbooks, some still lying open, a laptop computer linked up for the Internet, and a scattering of disks.

 

Jim stopped in front of the door, his hand catching the Cadet. "How many people have been in here?"

 

"Well, I found the body...the training officers, maybe four people, Sentinel."

 

"Okay, you can wait outside.  Lieutenant, while we are working, don’t touch Blair, no matter happens.  When his barriers are down, you could hurt him, and then I would have to hurt you."

 

The other police officer nodded.  It had been a simple statement, but he had read the truth in it.

 

Blair moved into place, his hand resting on Jim's arm.  "Do you have a pair of gloves, Lieutenant?" Jim asked. 

 

Bean dug into his pocket and handed a pair to the Sentinel. "Do I give him some as well?"

 

Seeing the nod, he handed another pair across.  "There you go, son."  He held them out so that Blair could take them, careful not to let his hand come in contact with that of the young man. 

 

Blair pulled them on, then his hand twisted into the back of Jim's jacket.  "Right, Jim.  We can do this.  Carefully scan the room." 

 

Bean moved forward to hear the soft conversation between the two men. 

 

Jim was looking down at the carpet and gave a sharp intake of breath.  There were two lines in the carpet--something was dragged across the floor. He moved into the room and then to the chair, which had been knocked down.  His fingers moved across the seat of the chair.  Heightening his touch, he could feel there were dirt marks where someone had stood.

 

He looked back at the doorway and the carpet.  "Interesting.  There’s mud on the seat of the chair, none on the floor, so..."

 

"So she couldn’t have walked across it.  I’ll check her shoes," Bean said.

 

"How tall is she, Simon?"  The captain had just come in with her personal file. 

 

"Five nine."

 

"Around your height, Chief."  He looked thoughtful. "Simon, could you get a chair like this from next door, please?"

 

"Sure."

 

Simon came back with the requested chair, and  put it down under the beam.  "Okay, Chief, up you go.  I need you to reach up as if you were going to tie something around the beam. See the way the knot is?"

 

Jim held onto his Guide as he climbed up.  With his bad ankle, the last thing he wanted was Blair falling because it gave way.

 

Blair had stretched, but even so he couldn't do it.  Once he was down on the floor again, Lieutenant Bean put in, "So we have, one: Marks of a body being dragged across the carpet. Two: Footprints on the seat, but not on the carpet.  Three: She couldn't have reached it.  So that shoots their idea of suicide in the foot.  This was murder, gentlemen.  This is going to make Captain Gross' day."

 

They could not put it off any longer.  With great respect, Jim pulled the sheet back from the body.

 

Blair paled as he looked at the young life so tragically cut short.  His Sentinel reached down and pulled the uniform down a little so that he could see the rope marks on her skin.  "Jim." His hand was shaking as he touched his Sentinel's arm.

 

"Chief?"

 

Blair tugged his Sentinel around, catching his hand and placing the pads of his fingers against his own throat.  "Feel, Jim."

 

"What? I can't."

 

"Increase the dial."

 

"Wait."  A look of surprise and concern came to Jim's face as he began to detect the scar on Blair’s throat.  "It's the same, Chief.  You didn’t try to..." He broke off not able to put it into words.  "When you were in the facility."

 

"No, never.  That was made by a leash, not a rope.  Wilson used to put the leash around my neck when he hurt me.  That’s the same pattern it made--the twist in the thread." He paused and then looked up at his Sentinel. "She was murdered and then hung. Jim, she was Guide, an empath."

 

Jim turned to the door as Gross entered. 

 

"Sentinel Prime Ellison, you're not going to believe this, but according to our men at the front gate, she left the post two hours ago."

 

"If you have surveillance tapes, I want to see them.  And close the base off, no one else leaves.  We have another one."  Jim swore.  Then seeing the look on Bean’s face explained. "Eighteen months ago, two unbonded GDP Guides were killed.  Both of them had no criminal records, but the kicker was that both were seen and their movements recorded on a surveillance camera after their deaths.  It was not made public.  The GDP didn't want to panic their cadets.  He or she was called the Carbon Killer.  It appears that the killer takes over the life of his or her victim.  He is also believed to be an emotional vampire."

 

Gross cut in, "The worst kind of rogue Guide, Sentinel."  He looked at Blair.  "Worse, almost, than a sexually corrupt Guide."

 

Blair felt Jim bristle under his hand, Blessed Protector emotions turning more aggressive.  He leaned into Jim’s back, and then wrapped an arm around his waist from behind as he tried to soothe his Sentinel.

 

"Blair was a victim, Gross.  Don’t forget that."

 

Gross could not keep contact with Jim’s eyes; they seemed to burn right through him.  "The vampire empath is usually a very strong empath.  They feed on the emotions of other empaths and citizens."

 

Bean noticed the causal put down.  He had just dismissed them as second class.   //How the hell did all this happen?   When did it get that bad?//

 

"The vampire pushes the empath into overload, and empathic shock follows.  Since his victims are unbonded, there is no Sentinel for them to link with.  A bonded pair have a strong connection.  Usually, the Sentinel can coax the Guide back, but he is the only way to bring them back.  A chemically induced kickstart to the system is usually fatal--the Guide dies." 

 

There was a pause, and then Gross added, "I'll get the personnel reports on the cadets for you."

 

Bean, with a cop’s instinct, knew that it was already too late. He also noticed the way that Ellison had tucked his Guide closer to him, his hand resting around the younger man's waist as if frightened that someone or something was going to come down and pluck him away.

 

"We'll continue going over the crime scene.  You'll have your report later today, Gross."  Ellison made it final.  Every instinct was to take his Guide away from here, now, but he had a job to do, so he was going to do it.

 

~~~

 

The GDP van pulled up once it was clear of the camp, and a hand came out.  Then a bag of clothes were dropped out.  He had hidden behind his own identity for long enough, now he was the chameleon again.  He would show the ones who rejected him for Guide training that he was the strongest ever. 

 

Pity he didn't get a chance to take Sandburg.  He could feel the power coming off that one.  He needed his life force to make his plan work.  Then he would take his place by the side of James Ellison, as his Guide Prime.  For the moment, he would have to move on, but he would be back.

 

 

The story is to be continued

Part Two  takes place during the timeline of Marking of a Dark Guide.

 

  

 

 

Disclaimer: The main characters are not mine, this is an amateur effort written purely for the fun of it, and no money has exchanged hands, and it is not intended to breach the copyright of Paramount and Pet Fly Publication.

 

With thanks to Connie and Gail for their help, any mistakes are mine.

 

The story starts around the time of “A Little Knowledge, and continues on the story curve from “Be sure your sins,” it is a standalone story, but to fully enjoy it I would suggest reading the other stories  first.

 

**Be Sure your Sins 2**

GDP Series

 

The GDP Correction Facility

Cadet Training Programme.

 

GDP Cadet Sian Bahn was in her mid-twenties; she removed her black forage cap and smoothed her short blond hair down, and gave Roger Franks a smile. He had been trying to get her to go out with him for the last three weeks and she was enjoying the chase, she had decided to string him along for another week before allowing him to take her out. She pointedly ignored the look that Dave Lash gave her; the man was always too keen, too clingy for her liking.  Automatically she excluded the other female cadets, she only saw them as competition. She had an above average intelligence and she knew it. She had looks, and a body the guys would kill for, so she did not need female friends. As far as she was concerned they were jealous of her.  After all they couldn’t boast that their uncle was the right hand man of Dr Claydove, the director of the Institute of Sentinels and head of the GDP, and through her family connection she was guaranteed a plum GDP posting when she was finished.  It just annoyed her that she had to attend the classes. If you had pull why not use it?

 

Both of her parents were GDP and just glad that her rebel phase was over. She had even gone so far as to join the Guide Liberation Army to get back at them. But now that she was back in the fold they would do anything to please here, and daddy had already spoken to Uncle Daniel.

 

With a groan she realized that Cadet Lash was about to try and take the seat near her, so when Rosemary Farmer slid into it for the first time she was pleased to see her.  Usually she had no time for the girl, but now she was actually pleased to see her.

 

Today’s lesson was one that actually interested her. They were actually going to get to see a rogue guide receiving training, and for once she had studied the course notes.  Sian opened her notebook, folding it back so she could lean it on the GDP Manual and make her notes.

 

Her attention fixed onto Sentinel Prime Mark Hudson, now there was a sentinel, good looking, strong, and a body that would not stop. She tuned out Rosemary and admired the man, pity about the non-fraternization rule between trainers and cadets. Reluctantly she tuned into Rosemary, as she was gushing about how noble he was devoting his life to helping rogue guides.

 

“Bet he’s a real gentleman.”

 

“Sorry Sian, did you say something.”

 

“No just thinking out aloud.”

 

Just then the lecture started, the rogue guide was brought in, and she leaned forward to get a good look at him. She ignored some of the crude remarks from some of the other students and the laughter that greeted them. As they commented on his naked leashed body.

 

Rosemary nudged her “He’s nice looking.”

 

“The guide? For gods sake Rosie you getting a taste for rough trade?”

 

Lash leaned forward, “Ted Ward told me all about him. You know he swings both ways. He came onto me in the van, the little perves been pawing his own sentinel during the bond, worse kind of …” He never got to finish as Mark Hudson started his lecture.

 

None of them saw the GDP Commander slide into the back of the lecture gallery and take a seat.

 

Sian took notes and asked questions as the rogue guide was put through his paces.

 

Then suddenly his sentinel burst in. One look at him, and wow, there was something so primal about him, that made her lean even further forward.  The controlled violence got her heart pounding, as she imagined him in the bedroom, and her as his willing prey. 

 

Then her academic brain cut in, the one she tried to ignore, and a thought began to form, why not study the Sentinel Prime condition, no one had done that for a thesis subject, and the topic she had chosen was much too dry. 

 

At the back of the gallery the GDP Commander got to his feet, he had seen enough.

 

24 hours later:

 

Sian came in to the office of Lieutenant County, and saw Rosemary Farmer at work inputting file details; the rest of the office was deserted. She knew that at 10.00 am, the Lieutenant was out on her home visits.

 

“Hi Rosie,” Sian made her voice friendly, she smiled //pathetic she was actually pleased to see me.//  Aloud she said, “So they have you crunching the keyboard.”

 

“It’s not too bad, but the computer went down yesterday, and I have a back log to process.”  She blushed as her stomach rumbled. “What can I do for you Sian?”

 

“The notes for old frosty lecture on the Guide feeding program, mine were lost when they went through the washing machine, could I borrow yours.

 

“Of course.”

 

“Look why don’t I carry on while you get a sandwich.”

 

“Thanks I won’t be long, and I’ll make you copies of the notes.”

 

Once the door was closed Sian cleared the screen and punched in:

 

**Elison**

_Search not found._

//Damn.//

 

**Ellison**

_Search Ellison James Joseph_

She dropped the file box on the screen and clicked send to, then typed in her email address, and hit send. A copy of the file was on its way. Quickly she paged through the file and found the link to Guide Blair Jacob Sandburg’s file, and brought that up.  Then sent that report on its way.

 

Once that was done, she brought the original file back up and began to input the data as she had promised.

 

When Rosemary came back she made a few minutes of small talk, then left. On the way out of the building, she crumbled up and threw away the copy of the notes. Now all she had to do was retrieve the reports.

 

In her room in the GDP Cadet dorm, she opened her laptop, accessed the internet and began to read her e-mail. Both files had made it safely.

 

Opening the first one gave her a guilty thrill as she began to read the life story of James Joseph Ellison.

 

Suddenly there was a heavy knock on the door.

 

Part Two

Ranier University

Six months later

 

Sian Bahn was working on her Masters, and there was the problem. She was seated opposite her tutor and by the looks of it he was about to trash the first chapter of her dissertation. 

 

Dr Woodward, flipped through the pages of the chapter again, Sian had potential but no discipline.  “Your idea is basically sound, but, you have to back it up with research work,” he made the one word stand out. “At the moment any committee member could blow you straight out of the water. Facts and research you must have them. It’s no use having a good style if there is no substance to it. Have you made any effort to find a sentinel and guide pairing that would agree to your documenting them? You do realize that you are talking about the bond, the most private and sensitive part of the whole sentinel and guide relationship.”

 

“But I believe that my findings.” Sian cut in trying to make Dr Woodward see her point.

 

“That is not good enough Sian, you have to back it up in black and white with facts. Now both your parents are GDP, surely they can find.”

 

Sian cut in, “No, when I tried to broach the subject with my mother, she told me straight off that no sentinel would agree to me photographing and recording them during the act of bonding, and certainly not to wiring them up like lab rats. Those were her exact words.  If my own mother says that what chance do I have with someone else?”

 

“Then Sian you may want to look at your outline again.  Now I am sorry but I am over seeing some lab tests for Blair.”

 

“Sandburg, he’s a guide isn’t he.” Sian curbed her tone, she was not a GDP cadet here, and she did not want to alienate the doctor.

 

“He is a TA and a doctorate student, his other career is as a guide.” Dr Woodward smiled, “now if you would excuse me.”

 

“Could I observe the tests please?”

 

For a moment Woodward paused, “Well, Carol called in sick today and she was going to help us, and you do have lab experience,” he paused for Sian it was the longest seconds of her life. “I am sure that Blair will appreciate the help.” 

 

00-0-0-0

 

Sian was clutching her books as she watched her prey. He bounced along, hands flying in all directions, by his side walked his sentinel.

 

The man’s hand suddenly lashed out and his prey skipped out of the way with a chuckle and a beaming smile.  She caught the look on the sentinel’s face, he was laughing as if it was the best joke ever, and boy he had a killer smile. He caught his guide and pulled him close as he ruffled the long curls with genuine affection.

 

Then together they mounted the steps of Hargrove Hall.

 

Somehow she had to get close to these two, if she was going to get her evidence for her thesis.

 

She checked the video camera that was hidden in her bag; although the tape would be illegal she had high hopes of recording them bonding.  The tape itself had value and would be of use in getting some legal footage that she could use.

 

When the GDP Correction Officers had entered her room and confiscated her laptop with the stolen personnel files on it, she had thought that her career was over, but Uncle Daniel had pulled a few strings. She’d been put on serious probation and had lost one year’s worth of credits.  When *the commander* had come along, she had jumped at his offer. If she was successful she would have the evidence for her thesis, and be reinstated with all of her credits.  What had shocked her was that Rosie had been the one to betray her to her placement boss.  The little creep had noticed that the alert flag was flashing. It had been easy for her to backtrack which files had been accessed, and then she had pressed the panic button.

 

Sian knew she would get the last laugh though. When Rosemary was floundering in records, she would have a plum position with Uncle Daniel then see who was laughing last.

 

 

 

The Sentinel testing labs at Hargrove Hall, were the envy of the GDP, Blair has booked them two weeks ago when he had first put the idea to Jim. Much as he had expected Jim backed off, with a grouchy “I am no one’s lab rat Sandburg,” but slowly he had agreed to the tests.

 

Blair was bouncing along by the side of his sentinel, talking a mile a minute his hands flying in all directions as he described aspects of the testing to his friend.

 

“See Jim, only a couple of sensor pads to check your vital signs nothing to worry about.”

 

“So what’s the test?”

 

“Now if I told you that, it would not be fair, I couldn’t get a true reading on you. Nothing painful, promise man. Trust me big guy.”

 

“Always Chief.” Jim’s hand dropped to brush his guide’s shoulder. The power of the emotions , Jim was openly broadcasting through their link, rocked the empath. The trust he had in him was breathtaking. He vowed never to let him down.

 

Dr Woodward smiled “Morning Detective Ellison, thank you for coming. It shouldn’t take too long, and it will help Blair with his thesis.”

 

“Sure,” the tone was resigned, but the eyes flashed with humor and Woodward had seen it.

 

“Who’s the girl? This is not a peep show.” Almost immediately a shutter dropped down, leaving only the icy cold patented Ellison look.

 

“Sorry, Detective Ellison, Blair, this is Sian Bahn, she is a transfer student from Chicago University. She is working on her Masters, and since Carol has come down with the flu, she’s agreed to help up. Shall we get started?”

 

Jim hesitated. He personally liked Carol. She had proved that she was Blair safe, and he trusted the woman. But this one was an unknown factor and he didn’t like them near his guide.  Blair saw the look, and placed his hand onto his sentinel’s shoulder. It broke the intense look that he was giving the girl; she was already shifting uncomfortably under the gaze.

 

“Come on big guy, let’s give her a break, its not like she’s covert GDP. You can always check her out later.” Blair’s tone was light and soothing. Then he added quickly, “Just a joke man, okay, just a joke.” He patted Jim’s back.

 

Blair positioned Jim in the chair; “right, what we are going to do is this, we know that you can locate me through the imprint, so what I want you to do is find me.”

 

Jim’s hand was lightly holding Blair’s jacket keeping his guide close to him.

Slowly Blair pulled back, breaking the contact between them. Then almost reluctantly he walked out, for a moment he leaned against the wall and took a couple of steadying breaths. “Okay, let’s do this.”

 

In the changing room he turned on the shower and stepped under the pounding water. He washed his hair and body, using the unscented sentinel safe soap of the GDP, then dried off and pulled open the plastic over the clothes on the bench.  Dressing quickly, he glanced across at Paul Stewart.  The other student was dressing in the clothes that Blair had carefully prepared. He had worn them for one day so they were impregnated with his scent. The student had showered to remove as much of his own scent as possible.  Now that Blair was covered by Paul’s scent, they had exchanged scent identity. Now to see if Jim could find him.

 

Jim was getting edgy. His senses rebelled against the sterile non-smell of his surroundings. He had reluctantly allowed the doctor to switch the white noise generator on, and blindfold him. Leaving him with the sense of smell, touch and taste to locate his guide.

 

The sentinel’s head tilted to one side, and his head jerked round. His bound eyes staring straight at them, as he locked on the two people who had just come in.

 

Dr Woodward’s voice came over the intercom, “Detective, I would like you to remain seated, but find your guide.  If you could open up your senses for me.”

 

Jim had to fight against the flash of fear knifed through him, as he opened up his remaining three senses, pushing the dials up, when at first he scanned the two people stood out of reach.  Immediately he locked onto Blair’s scent, //easy//, then as he raised the dial on smell, he realized that something was very wrong.  Blair’s scent to him was a ginger, musky, white chocolate scent, //yes located that, but there was more, a base line of sour lemons to it// a growl vibrated lower in his throat, //this was not Blair, it was some imitation of him.// 

 

Blair stood perfectly still, as Jim’s covered eyes moved towards him. This time the head tilted and he inhaled deeply, his mouth opening as he tongue flicked across his lips, //Jim was tasting the air.// 

 

Blinded the sentinel got to his feet, and headed towards his guide now even the foreign scent was no longer a mask, he could easily push past it. The decoy Blair stepped in front so that the sentinel reached him first. Blair’s hand shot out to pull Paul out of the way. He saw the tightening of the jaw, like this his sentinel was in no mood to play games. Without warning, Paul pulled off the tight surgical glove that covered a small cut, and ripped the band-aid off. Sian has been clear on that point, for an extra 50 he had to see what the reaction he got from the scent of blood on the decoy guide.

 

Sian leaned forward. This was going to be interesting, if it worked then it would put the sentinel into Blessed Protector overdrive, and there would be a need to take his guide. If the need was strong enough the bonding would be then and there. If Paul got hurt, it would be his bad luck, he had accepted the money.

 

 

The metallic scent of blood hit the sentinel, and Jim roared, tearing off the blindfold.  Now searching for his guide, the real one.

 

Even as he did it, the decoy Blair suddenly realized his mistake. He knew that Ellison was a dark sentinel, but to be honest all he thought that meant was the guy had better senses than most sentinels, but the look on the sentinel’s face almost made him wet himself. It did not look human, the breath caught in his throat, and he stumbled back chancing a look at Blair Sandburg. How the hell did the guide survive with that animal.

 

The Dark Sentinel grabbed the fake Blair Sandburg by the scruff of the neck and threw him out of the room, and after locking the door turned his attention to his guide.

 

In the monitoring booth Dr Woodward leaned forward, the camera’s were still rolling, he would never have condoned what Paul had done, but what was done couldn’t be undone, and there was still useful information to be gathered.  Blair had a safe word, and if he used it, the Doctor would flood the room with an odorless knockout gas, that would put the sentinel down.

 

The Dark Sentinel had dismissed the fake Sandburg the moment he was thrown out of the room. He had a Guide to claim, and that need overrode every other emotion.

 

Jim Ellison pounced on his guide, pinning him to the wall and lifting him so that they were nose-to-nose. 

 

Blair saw the way his sentinel’s jaw was clenching and unclenching the aggression radiating from the sentinel was off the scale, and it battered against the empaths barriers.  A  hip pushed against him  to keep him in place his feet did not even touch the ground.  Held like this the sentinel was able to remove one hand. He brushed the back of his fingers against Blair’s face, then his hand suddenly pulled the shirt open, the buttons flying in all directions. The clothes stank of the fake guide and were a barrier that was stopping him from imprinting his guide.  Then dropping lower he was tugging at the waistband of the trousers.

 

One hand pressed to Jim’s chest, Blair tried to calm his sentinel down, it was like main lining red-hot lava.  “Easy man, easy, I’m here, yours only yours.” Blair paused as the larger older man leaned forward to snuffle at his throat. When he roared, Blair jumped, his head hitting the wall behind him with a thud.  “I can understand you want his scent off me, no problem big guy, but you have to back off.”

 

With his free hand Blair caught the larger man, pulling up and against him, showing that it was not force that was holding him in place. He could feel the aggression fading, then with the greatest care he was lowered to the floor. He pushed against Jim’s chest and the sentinel stepped back a bit.

 

The sentinel was pure primal, Blair felt a shiver run through him. This was not just the dark sentinel, this was the panther. He had seen it the first time in the apartment, when he had been attacked by a GDP traditionalist. Now it was back.

 

The Dark Panther Sentinel loomed over him again closing the distance between them. Blair met it’s gaze, the Dark Guide in him rising to the surface. He knew what was to happen, and part of him needed it as much as the sentinel, but at the same time, he was determined to remain in control.  Blair made no effort to stop the Dark Panther when he openly scented him, nose flared, inhaling deeply. With a snarl the Sentinel reached out and tore the rest of the clothes off him, leaving him only in his boxers, throwing the now rags across the room in his anger, in his need to get to the true source of his guide’s scent; his actions brutal.

Then the touch changed as with almost delicate care he reached up and stroked his guide’s face with the back of his fingers. The sensitive fingertips brushed across his lips, before moving up to pull the hair net off his head, and threw it in the same direction as the clothes, allowing the mass of dark curls to tumble down round his shoulders.  With ultimate care he carded through the long hair, leaning into the smaller body, to scent it.

 

Blair laid a hand on Jim’s chest as with a chuckle he said, “You like that don’t you big guy, always have.”

 

“Blair.”

 

“Yes.”  The smaller man, saw the shake of the head, Jim hadn’t been asking him something, merely stating the fact, that it was him. The texture drew the sensitized sentinel back to Blair’s hair.

 

The sentinel’s hand moved from his head to stroked down his shoulder and flank, then slid round his waist and he was pulled close. Blair gave a gasp as the cold metal belt buckle touched his stomach.  In this primitive state, his sentinel looked round, making sure there was no threat to his soul mate, then tugged him closer.

 

There was an audible click, “Blair are your all right,” and it was the voice of a very concerned Dr Woodward.

 

Sian, swore. The old coot had spoiled it all. She had pressed record without him noticing and was just about to get a recording of what had promised to be a very unusual bonding, and he had spoiled it. //Damn him.//

 

Blair caught Jim’s face in his hands, at any time the sentinel could have pulled free, but he luxuriated in the feel of his guide. He dipped his head to scent his hand, and rubbed his face like a giant cat against them. The growl had developed into vibrating purr.

“You can put the cat back in the cage, Jim he’s not needed there is no threat here, just a bunch of academics that you could break in two with one hand behind your back, big guy.”  Blair leaned his head forward nose to nose with his sentinel, his friend and smiled, as he saw the layers pull back. He caught his breath as he saw the dark sentinel look back at him, then it became Jim again.

 

“What happened Chief?”  There was an edge of panic, as he pulled back from his guide, so that he could sweep his senses over the smaller man, first sight then touch. Running his hands over his guide’s head and shoulders, back and chest, flanks and thighs. Needing to know that he had not hurt him. 

 

 

Jim saw the camera and with a roar the primal sentinel returned, grabbing a chair he swung it round so that it hit the glass of the monitoring room. Doctor Woodward grabbed Sian’s arm and pulled her out of the room, the re-enforced glass had held but he was not sure for how long it would.  Sian’s hidden camera continued to record.

 

 

Only then did the sentinel return to his guide, his eyes sweeping over him, With a smile twisting his lips, Jim reached out to pull him close his arms round his guide, savoring his warm scent. Then Blair shivered.

 

 

For a moment it hung into the balance would the sentinel or the man take the lead, then the man returned, and Jim shook his head as if to clear it, and his expression was almost comical quickly he slid off his jacket and pulled it round his guide, covering his near nakedness, the old man colored as he remembered what he had done.

 

With a chuckle Blair patted his chest, “It’s okay big guy, no harm no foul, and you can fuss over me tonight promise.”

 

“Sentinel night” Jim’s voice had a slight shake to it.

 

“Yeah Jim, Sentinel night, and I am all yours.”

 

0-0-0-0-0

 

 

Dr Woodward found the student in the corridor, and he had no time for small talk, “Mister Stewart what were you playing at in there? It has taken weeks of work to get the Senior Sentinel Prime to come in for testing and your stupidity has endangered that.  I will certainly be getting in touch with Dr Morris, to let him know, and believe me this is the last time that I will be using you.”

 

He turned round as Sentinel and Guide left the room, Blair was walking behind Jim, but so closely that he was almost plastered across his sentinel’s back, his fingers gripping into his shirt, and with his other hand he kept the jacket in place. 

 

Dr Woodward, grabbed Paul Stewart and pushed him against the wall, moving in front of him, as he saw the look on Jim Ellison’s face. The only thing that stopped him dismembering the fake Sandburg, was the real one.  “Come on man, its a bit chilly here.”

 

Only then did the sentinel continue on his way.

 

0-0-0-0-0

 

As Blair sat in the truck; picking the lint of the pair of trousers, he was thoughtful. Jim had been hovering round him, all the time he showed and dressed as if worried that someone would try to take him away. He had been in full Blessed Protector Mode all the way to the truck and now the guide  had to make it right.

 

Jim needed to know that he was his guide. Once they were back at the loft he would prove it, and hopefully he would have time to get back to the Hall later on, and collect the tapes. He was sure the doctor had had the recorder running when Jim went primal. There was some information there he would need.

 

A warm hand on his arm, brought him back to the present, and he saw worried eyes watching him, he smiled “I am okay, Jim. Just want to get home.”

 

 

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Once in the loft, Blair didn’t waste any time, he could feel the emotions of his sentinel building, he had almost been bundled into the lift, and Jim had been all over him. Thankfully no one else had been around to see it.

 

Blair quickly pulled the cushions off the sofa and laid them on the floor, then reached out both hands to his sentinel, drawing him close.

 

He placed his hands on Jim’s shoulders and then slowly his eyes never leaving his sentinel’s face moved down his body, until he knelt in front of him, then leaning forward placed his head against Jim’s thigh, submission the beta to the alpha.  But there was nothing weak in Blair Sandburg, this was just a tool to bring the sentinel to the bond, and there he would be controlled.  The guide had control of the bond, a little truth some of the GDP didn’t like him making public.

 

Jim’s hand dropped to rest on Blair’s head, stroking the long curly hair, only then did the sentinel settle down on the cushion, and with strong hands ease Blair down onto his side.  Then he spooned up behind the smaller man, his arms round him.  Blair leaned back into the warm body and snuggled against him, rolling his head to one side so that Jim could nuzzle at his throat, the lick of the tongue against his skin made him jump, but he was held close with one hand, as with the other the sentinel stroked down his body, his sensitive fingers ghosting over the compact muscles, stroking across his stomach, then back up to his chest, his hand never stopping as he opened all his sense and reinforced his imprint on his guide, his brother, his lifeline, his salvation.

 

The bond under Blair’s control now mellowed and the harmony of sentinel and guide was achieved.

 

From his position Blair could just see the clock, once Jim was calmed down, he would be able to slip out, and then he would be in for the night.

 

He could see an evening of comfort food, bonding, and petting in his near future.

 

0-0-0-0-0

 

Four hours later.

Blair pulled through the entrance to the University. He had been lucky to get out, and only his pleading, and the fact that Jim was really relaxed and mellowed allowed him to get permission to collect his papers from the lab. He had a tight schedule if he was a minute late, Jim would be down here, and he didn’t want to see the explosion.

 

0-0-0-0

 

Sian was angry, she had been unable to get back into the testing suite earlier to get her camera. All she needed was some lab assistant to open it up and she would be out on her ear.  Sitting in her car she watched the last of the students and TA’s leave the Hall.  Only then did she get out and make her way through the back door, it was common knowledge on the campus that the cleaner left it open when he worked. More than one forgetful TA has been pleased to get in and out again without being noticed.

 

Her dark clothing merging well into the darkened halls, she pushed open the door to the observation room, and with a soft cry of triumph snagged her bag.  When she turned her heart went into her mouth as she saw Blair Sandburg standing there.

 

His eyes fixed on her as he stalked across the room, and pulled the bag from her hands. Yanking the zipper open, he grabbed the camera.

 

“I was talking to Doctor Woodward and he said something about your bag, the way you wouldn’t let anyone touch it, and I began to wonder about Stewart, so I had a little chat with him. You know what he told me Sian, that you had paid him for that little display in the room. Now why would you do that?”  Blair took another step forward; “Maybe because you know that a Sentinel in BP has to bond, and that is what you wanted isn’t it, to catch Jim and me on tape.

When I am finished Sian, you’ll be lucky to get to sit your stats at elementary school.”

 

Sian had moved forward to grab it, but she fell back. The hatred that burned in the man’s blue eyes was almost like a physical blow.

 

“Uncle Daniel would never believe you, Guide,” she spat the last word as an insult, but if she expected Blair to back down she was mistaken.

 

“Uncle Daniel won’t want to soil his hands with this, so don’t even bother.  You should know the bond is sacred and you violated about every regulation.”

 

Sian made a move to grab the camera, only to have Blair drop it so that it crashed onto the floor. He ducked under her fingers as with a screech she went for his eyes with her nails.

 

Then he brought her down onto floor, her arm twisted high up her back, her face pressed against the flooring,  “Try that again Sian and you’ll regret it,” Blair snarled as the Dark one came through. “You don’t like that do you, on your knees unable to move because someone is holding you down, next time you GDP scum abuse a Guide remember that.” 

 

With a hard push he sent her sprawling on her side, then he picked up the camera, tugged out the cassette, dragged out the magnetic tape and tore it.

 

Sian’s eyes opened wide and she shuffled back away from him.

 

0-0-0-0-0

 

Jim was sitting in the loft waiting for his Guide to return, Blair had told him it was important to collect the data from the lab.

After the excitement of the day, Jim had been of a mind to come on the heavy Sentinel with him, the lord and master, ordering him to stay home, but then the man had kicked in. He had promised Blair his own life and he would give him that.

 

When the phone rang, Jim scooped it up, the smile faded and his features began to harden.  The phone was slammed down into the cradle, and he grabbed up his coat and swept out.

 

Commander Slater was stood in the room, his heart was pounding, and his eyes were fixed on the smaller figure under the blanket.

 

Captain Simon Banks gave his shoulder a squeeze, it was times like this that he hated his job, when he saw Jim come through the door, he moved quickly to block the Sentinel.

 

“Its alright Jim, its not Sandburg.”

 

“I know, I would have felt the change in the bond. Who is it?”

 

“Sian, she’s a TA at Rainier, and she’s Dan’s niece,” Simon lowered his voice his eyes showing compassion, then the professional took over, “she was found strangled.”

 

“Blair was here this morning with one of his blasted tests” Jim rubbed a hand across his face, “it did not exactly go as planned.”

 

Simon shook his head, “The Sentinel pair that worked the scene said they picked up Blair’s scent and it’s very recent, less that an hour old.”  Looking past Jim, Simon questioned, “Where is Blair, Jim?”

 

“You don’t think that Blair would...?”  Jim left the question hanging in mid-air. Challenging his Captain to finish his question, ready to defend his guide.

 

“The cleaner Ozzy Mitchell, said that he heard Sandburg arguing with the girl, accused her of having a camera on during your bonding, if that makes sense.”

 

“We were doing a test for Sandburg earlier, she must have been recording it.”  There the beginning of anger building in Jim’s voice, so Simon continued hoping to avoid an Ellison vent.

 

“Well the kid was filming it, what we think is that Blair caught up with her, the tape was found smashed on the ground.” He dropped his voice, “you don’t think the other one would have come out to play, he’s not exactly the…”

 

“No he would not, never.”

 

“Then I suggest you find your Guide and find him fast, because I need answers.”

 

Jim turned on his heels and then paused before crossing to Dan Slater.

“Dan I am sorry,” then he added, “Blair would never have hurt her, you have to believe that.”

 

Dan lifted his eyes from the covered body, “The doctor at the hospital warned me that Blair was psychotic, unstable, I didn’t believe him.”

 

The Sentinel had to force himself to keep calm, “Blair is as sane as you or me, he would never hurt another living soul, in the light or in the dark, remember that Dan, and don’t buy into that crap they keep on trying to put around about him.”  His hand hovered over the GDP Commander’s shoulder then he headed out.

 

Dan watched him leave, //the light or the dark, the Dark Guide, Jim didn’t think that he would do it even then, but he has seen the feral dark guide and it had sent him cold.//

 

0-0-0-0-0

 

When Blair woke up; he was lying on his back on a mattress on the floor, his hands chained above his head with cuffs.  The room was in near darkness; he tried to make out the figure moving around towards the back of the room.

 

Then the man switched on a small light and Blair saw him for the first time.

 

He wore the overalls of a janitor but his smile was pure evil. The evil of a diseased soul. “Who am I now Blair?”

 

Blair breathed one word, “Lash.”

 

0-0-0-0-0

 

Rafe and H arrived quickly, what they had could not wait.  H caught hold of Jim’s arm, and let go quickly as the Sentinel turned on him with a growl, “You need to hear this, Jim.”

 

Rafe waited for Jim to join them “We got a call over to the Housing 45 complex, the neighbors got worried about one of the tenants.  He was always helping everyone out and had just disappeared.  His name’s Ozzy Mitchell, he works as a janitor at Rainier.  We just got back to the car when we heard the call and came over. One of the uniforms said a witness called Ozzy Mitchell called it in.  Well that’s impossible because Ozzy Mitchell has been dead for a least four days.”

 

0-0-0-0-0

 

The Campus Security Chief had arrived on the scene. Nancy Chan was all too aware that she had a very delicate situation on her hands, and that she was going to have both the police and the GDP breathing down her neck. 

 

A small woman and young for the position, she had won the respect of the hardened professionals, she had once been a police officer before a trauma had made her give up the badge.

 

She carried some videotapes with her, “These cover the access to the lab, and the time frame you’re looking at Jim.”

 

The tape was pushed into the nearest VCR.

 

The angle of the camera from the corner was pointing down slightly and to the right.  Nancy forwarded, and sure enough Sian arrived, looked round, then entered the lab.  There was a time lapse then Sandburg arrived, he was walking, almost bouncing, and then slowed as he approached the lab.  The third person arrived a little later, he was moving along with a cleaning cart, and kept his head down as he came level with the camera.  Leaning forward, Jim hit the freeze button on the video, and concentrated, his eyes tightening in focus. 

 

Jim suddenly started, and found himself looking at Simon, “I wasn’t zoning.”

 

Simon shook his head, “You were doing a damn good impression of one.”

 

“I saw his face reflected on the steel bucket. It’s Lash, David Lash.”

 

He pressed the button, there was a long delay and then the cart came back out again, and Jim stabbed the freeze button again, pointed to the left corner of the cart where just hanging out was part of a hand, the fingers nearly dragging on the floor.  “He had Blair in the cart.”

 

Slater was staring at the tape, “David Lash, the killer from the Sanctuary?”

 

“Yeah, a Vampire Guide, he violates their minds, and leaves them in a coma.  We have to find Blair now.”  Dan Slater saw the change come over the Sentinel Prime, and he knew that he was looking at the Dark Sentinel.

And the Dark Sentinel was on the Hunt.

 

0-0-0-0-0

 

“Lash would have had to transfer Blair to a car or van, we need to know when they left the Hall.” Jim’s eyes didn’t leave the now frozen picture, “I want this bastard, and he’s going to pay for this,” the last words were said with a snarl. 

 

Simon walked away from the sentinel and pulled out his cell phone, and began to talk to control, he spoke quickly getting an APB out on Blair Sandburg, adding that if found, the man with him was to be considered dangerous and a that there was a possibility of a hostage situation developing.  He turned to watch Jim Ellison as he spoke, his concern for his friend very real.  His friend’s sanity now depended on finding Blair Sandburg and finding him alive, and he was not going to let him down.

 

Jim went through the tapes, every fiber of him wanted action, but he knew that if he rushed and missed a clue he could lose his Guide forever.  Looking up he saw that Dan was hovering round him.  The GDP Commander was beginning to grate on his nerves, but Slater had lost a loved one, and that was the only thing that stopped the sentinel from handing the man his head on a plate. When he spoke it was with a snap, but he had pulled back and it was down to a dull roar.

 

“What are you waiting for?” 

 

“Simon’s worried about the zone out factor, I am going to watch your back, I might not be Sandburg or a Guide, but I know enough to help you, and remember,” Dan paused, “I have a personal interest in wanting Lash.”

Slater knew that the sentinel would understand his right of revenge. But even so he received a warning.

 

“Just keep out of my way Dan, and we’ll get on, but no one puts Blair in danger. If you do anything to endanger him, I will put you down.”

 

His attention went back to the VCR and with an oath Jim sat back, “Lash, never left the building, I want this place searched top to bottom, and shut all the white noise generators off.”

 

Simon sent the uniforms out to each floor and threw the switch, turning white noise generators that insulated the rooms off. The bubbles of silence vanished to be replaced by the noise of electric equipment humming and buzzing.

 

Looking at Jim, Dan knew what he was going to do, this was dangerous without Sandburg’s back up, but he knew that he could not talk the man out of it.  So Dan waved the others back from the now grim faced sentinel, as Jim opened his senses up wide, and began a sensory sweep of the Hall.  The GDP Commander moved to his elbow careful not to touch him, “keep talking to me Jim, and tell me what you have.”

 

“People on the ground floor, three heart beats, move up to eight at the entrance,” each floor was detailed.  Then Jim froze and for a moment Dan was worried that he had zoned.

 

“Are there any passageways linking the buildings?”

 

Nancy nodded, then swore and pulled out her radio.

 

By the time they got to the other entrance of the other service tunnel Lash was long gone and the cleaning cart was empty.

 

0-0-0-0

 

Lash looked down at his prisoner, “You really think that rogue fodder like you should be bonded to a Senior Sentinel Prime like James Ellison?  He’s too good for you, a corrections facility whore. How many did you put it out for Sandburg?”  He picked up a tape and waved it in front of his prisoner’s face.  “Three of them at once Sandburg and you liked it,” he sneered “all that crap about you being a victim.  Shit, once I saw you I knew that you were a hot little slut, and you got Ellison to believe your lies.  So he’s going to get better than you. Me.”

 

Blair snarled back at him, “You could not ever have him, you’re not good enough Lash.  Poor Lash, what’s the matter, doesn’t a Sentinel want you? You’re a pathetic, you can’t support anyone’s emotions, and all you can do is steal them.”  All Blair knew was that he had to get the other man to connect with him, as at the back of his mind the other, the Dark Guide began to prowl.

 

Lash closed the distance between them; he caught Blair’s hair and slammed his head back. stunning him.  His mind began to force its way into Blair’s, then Lash’s expression changed as pain started to rip through his mind, his fingers tightening on Blair’s hair and shoulder.  Enraged, finally Lash pulled away and struck out at the guide who dared to resist him.  No one had ever stopped him before. The blow was hard enough to knock the smaller man out, and with disgust Lash let go of the long hair, and Blair’s head lolled to one side.

 

The anger still burned through Lash, and as he stood up, he kicked out, his toe connecting with a thud into the unconscious man’s side. Sandburg was stronger than he looked.  He had pushed into the kid’s mind, greedy to take all that he could find, but instead had been thrown out.  And he knew that could not be right. 

 

For a moment he looked down at the pale face with the trickle of blood running down from the forehead, and reaching to his belt took out the leash, letting it run through his fingers gaining pleasure from the feel of the leather.  It would be so easy to kill Sandburg now, but that would achieve nothing. Once he had seen the Guide Porn tape in the shop and recognized the star, he knew that it had been a sign that he was destined to replace Blair Sandburg. He’d spent hours watching the tape, rewinding it then playing it again, and his anger had built. A cheap little slut like Sandburg didn’t deserve the prize that had fallen into his hands.  So he had good barriers, well all barriers fall, and he had the answer to that, and his face lit up with an unholy light as he remembered the drug from his days as a cadet.

 

All he had to do was get to the office on Richmond Street, and once he had the drug Sandburg’s mind would be stripped bare and he would feed on it like a choice morsel.

 

But first things first, humming he began to apply the leash, a nice little reminder if Sandburg woke up before he got back. He gave the still body one last kick, turned on his heels, closing the door behind him and locking it into place, before switching on the white noise generator.  Sandburg was his prize and no one was going to take it away from him.

 

 

0-0-0-0

 

At the moment that Lash tried to enter Blair’s mind, Jim Ellison stopped dead in his tracks, it was as if he was zoning, his eyes took on a blank look, and then his head went back and he screamed.  It was the most primal noise that a human could make, the sound of a great predator in torment.  The Sentinel’s knees buckled and he fell forward. Dan only just managed to catch the man before he hit the floor, staggering under the dead weight.  Then with a shuddering breath the Sentinel came back to himself, he pushed Dan away almost violently, and when he looked round it was the Dark Sentinel that burned from his eyes.

 

The laser sharp blue eyes sliced through Dan Slater, and he felt himself weighed and found wanting, it was as if every sin he had ever committed against a Guide was written on his soul and this man had read it.

 

Jim Ellison snapped back, and looking at Dan, nodded towards the door, if the GDP Commander wanted to come then he could, but without a word being said.  Dan was well aware that he was on sufferance and that Jim was walking a very fine line, balancing the Dark Sentinel, the Cop and the Man, and at any minute he could lose it.

 

It was with some relief that he saw Edwards arrive. The SWAT Officer was the second in command of the Clan; as usual his guide was with him.

The younger man stood at his sentinel’s shoulder as he was filled in on what had happened.  He had always considered the young guide to be almost fragile, so when he moved forward, and laid his hand on Jim’s shoulder he expected to see the guide being carried away in a body bag, either from Ellison or his own sentinel.

 

Ellison bristled then calmed, his arms closing round David, as he lowered his head and inhaled his scent, rubbing his face against David’s hand as the young man petted Jim’s face.  Dan knew body language and he would see the guide relax in the hold, his own Sentinel was standing guard over the two of them.

 

Reluctantly, Jim eased David back, his thumb brushing the Guide’s cheek affectionately.  “Thank you.” then to the young man’s own Sentinel added “Edwards,” and nodded to him as he handed David back. So much said in just one word. The SWAT officer collected his guide close, the pride in him plain for all to see.

 

0-0-0-0-0

 

Dr Maggie Speke sat in the car and watched as Dan Slater and James Ellison came out of the building. She watched the way the Sentinel stopped for a moment and pulled himself upright, she could almost see the way he re-enforced himself against the outside stimulation of a world that could send him into a zone out. 

 

The report had been forwarded to her on the disappearance of Blair Sandburg.  This was what they had been waiting for; a chance to sever what the Doctor considered an un-natural bonding. 

 

Ellison was the most powerful of his kind, a Dark Sentinel, and somehow Sandburg, a rogue Guide had been allowed to bond with him.  He had taken his perverted ways and tried to corrupt Ellison. All you had to do was look at Sandburg’s mother’s record with the GLA to know what a risk he was. Doctor Amy Jenson has a lot to answer for.

 

Sandburg was sexually promiscuous, and god knows what he did in the bond to an innocent inexperienced Sentinel.  This was what they had been waiting for, and she was not going to let opportunity go by.

 

One thorn in the flesh was Commander Dan Slater, her former partner but then he could be made to see that this was for the good of the GDP and the good of the Sentinel Community.  After all they had been partners at one time before Sandburg has started to re-write the handbook and could be again.

 

0-0-0-0-0

 

Blair pulled at the leash and swore; he was securely held.  From the little light that seeped in the room he knew that he was in a basement, in the background he could hear the sound of a railway, almost hypnotic in its steady beat as it passed over the points. 

 

Blair’s mind only briefly considered his own fate, what worried him was what Jim was doing, he knew that he would be looking for him, but he was also frightened for him. The last time he had been threatened the Panther had come out with the Dark Sentinel, if that happened again, then Jim would be at his most dangerous. He had to escape; he had to get to Jim.

 

This time when the dark one pushed forward, Blair instead of fighting began to let go, allowing the dark one to become the dominant persona. Now all he needed was Lash to return, the smile that touched his lips was sinister, if Lash wanted to enter his mind then he would, and Welcome to the Sandburg Zone.

 

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Dan’s cell phone went off and he clawed it out of his jacket when he saw the look that Jim gave him, though the ringer was on mute, it was an irritation to the Sentinel.  He turned away shielding it.

 

“Commander Slater.”  He paused then spoke quickly, “get the tape and bring it over now. Don’t let anyone touch the crime scene. I want a Sentinel and Guide pairing to scan it first.”

 

He pushed the phone in back in his pocket.  “Jim we have had a sighting of Blair,” he held a hand up, “he was caught on tape breaking into the drug depository at GDP Central.  How he got in we have no idea, but the drugs he took are worth at least 1 million on the black market.”

 

“Blair would never do that.”

 

“I know, so it had to be Lash, if he ‘s doing his copy cat routine, then usually....”

 

“The person is dead.”  Jim finished the sentence. “Only difference is Commander,” the way Jim said the name made it hostile. “I would have known through the bond if Blair was dead, and if he was, I would follow him.”

 

“You mean....”

 

Jim’s voice dropped lower, “Eat a bullet, without Blair there is no life.  Understand me, I would live to take his killers down, and for nothing more.”

 

“Another Guide?” 

 

“There are no other Guides.” Jim paused, “but that is moot because Blair is still alive, remember that.”

 

0-0-0-0-0

 

Lash walked into the basement, he grinned down at his prisoner,  “See I make a good you,” he did a slow turn, but then his face hardened,  “How can I be you, if you don’t let me in Sandburg, but that doesn’t matter, this is going to open you wide, and then everything you have will be mine.”

 

He broke open the white package, tugged out the disposable syringe and carefully filled it with white liquid from the vial.  Tapping it to make sure there were no bubbles he then knelt on the struggling body and pulled Blair’s jeans down to his hip before injecting the contents. 

 

Lash stood up, he had two more vials of the drug if it was needed, and no one could fight against that dosage.  He turned his back on his prisoner and walked away. He had time for a beer while it kicked in. Sandburg would already be experiencing the first effects of the drug. In another hour his barriers would fall, and his mind would be ripe for picking.

 

For a moment Lash looked at himself in the mirror, and tugged the long curly wig, once he was all that Blair Sandburg was, he would claim his own Sentinel, Jim Ellison would be his and only his.

 

00-0-0-0-0

 

Jim began to shiver, and then a pain began to claw at his stomach, and he just managed to get to the side of the road before he was sick.  With the nausea came a splitting pain in his head, a violent migraine, he could hear Dan talking to him and felt a cool hand resting on his arm, he shrugged it away, and looked past Dan Slater into the distance.

 

He could not put it into words all he knew was that Blair had to be found and found fast.

 

0-0-0-0

 

Blair rolled onto his belly; he had voided the content of his stomach by the side of the mattress.  He was breathing hard, but tried to calm himself as he felt another wave of sickness curl up from his stomach. However it was too late, and he began to retch again. How long it went on for Blair had no idea, but he could feel his barriers coming down, he was now too weak to hold them up.  He remembered now all too clearly Wilson using the same drug on him. Lash was stripping his barriers. 

 

He never heard Lash enter, all he felt was a heavy foot pressing him down, and then water hit him, washing off the side effects of the drug.

 

 

Blair began to buck and twist as he felt Lash moving over his body, hands running over him, as if he were a Sentinel trying to map him.  All he could feel were Lash’s twisted emotions, the joy of the kill, and the almost sexual pleasure he took in inflicting pain on his victim. Taking everything they had, and leaving nothing but a shell behind.

 

Lash’s mind penetrated Blair’s, trying to get deep, tearing through the now paper-thin barriers.

 

“So he loves you, this Sentinel of yours, takes you to his bed.”  Lash leaned over and whispered harshly, “He fuck you as well Sandburg. Is that your hold on him?  Because there is no other reason he would have you.”

 

Lash’s jealousy was like poison as it seeped through.  Blair began to struggle even harder, not wanting to give up any memories of what he shared with Jim, to this monster.  Blair’s mind met Lash’s head on, and the two empaths began a battle of wills. 

 

But then the Dark Guide came forward from where he had been waiting.

 

Lash gave a low moan, as he felt another force enter into their battle. This was darker than Sandburg. It was violent and primal, and it began to wrap round his own mind.  At first it was just like a gentle pressure, flexing, but when he tried to break free, it enforced its hold on him. For the first time in years Lash was afraid.

 

It was almost as if this was what the power, the force was waiting for. He could hear the voice now, it was like Sandburg’s, but lower, “You wanted to taste me, then Lash, you will, take all that you want, and may you live with what you find.” There was a chuckle that echoed through his mind, “No matter how long that is.”

 

The hold on his mind began to contract. He tried to draw the breath to scream, but the pain was now all that he knew.  In his mind he saw the flames, red and yellow.  They began to eat through his pathways like a fire, burning and moving on.  Like a domino effect the first of his victims, David Lash, was standing before him, and the pain he had caused the man began to vibrate through his mind.  He tried to push the emotions away, but they just returned, burrowing deeper into his mind, as they did it opened up the way for the next of his victims.  With each victim that returned a little more of what was now called Lash died. 

 

As his mind became a firestorm, he saw the last man. This was Blair Sandburg, but it wasn’t.  He wore all black, and over his shoulder was a two handed sword.  It was drawn slowly, and then the blade moved fast. Lash gave a shuddering breath and his body went limp, as the sword had severed the last of his pathways.  Lash was nothing now but a husk, his empathy was gone and his mind was stuck in a loop of pain, as he relived the agony of his victims.  Only death could free him from the torment.

 

Lash collapsed over the smaller man.

 

The Dark Guide twisted the body off him, then focused on his secured wrists.  Twisting them he found the one that was loose, and began to pull his hand through the leash. Twisting it back and forward, he bit back the pain as the leather cut into his wrist and the blood began to flow.  It acted as a lubricant, and he managed with a groan to pull his hand free of the leash.  For a moment he breathed hard, then stripped off the leash.

His attacker was as good as dead, every pathway in his body had been fried, and blood ran from his nose and mouth.  The Dark Guide snarled, then took the stairs from the basement two at a time. 

 

The Dark Guide was free.

 

It took a while for him to find his bearings. He knew that the PD would be looking for him, but all he knew was that he had to find Jim first. For a moment he was lost then he recognized the railway stations that dominated the skyline and began to jog towards the loft.

 

Blair halted as he saw the two men watching the front of the building, his eyes sweeping over them. The car was a standard GDP model. Then he saw the truck pull up into its usual parking space and Jim got out. Blair’s face hardened as he saw Dan Slater with him.  His anger bubbling to the surface as he saw Slater put a hand out and touch the Sentinel’s arm. This was his Sentinel!  He pulled back as he saw the men get out of the car and head towards them.

 

“Jim, look out,” Blair yelled the warning and his Sentinel’s head snapped round, then Jim screamed, his hands going to his head, his knees buckled and he fell to the ground.  Slater was by his side, and Blair was just breaking from his cover when he saw Slater being taken down by an electric charge.  His Sentinel had been caught, and it was up to the Guide to rescue him now.  Blair pulled back under cover and he could not do that if he was caught. 

 

A blacked out van pulled up and the unconscious men were bundled into it.

 

Blair moved to the GDP car and slid behind the wheel, the fools had left the keys in it. He gunned the engine to life and pulled out, following the van, narrowly missing another van.

 

By the time they reported the car stolen he would have found out what he needed to know.  Keeping back, the Dark Guide kept track of the van as it made its way out of the city and headed towards the mountains. 

 

Only when the van pulled off the main road onto a track, did Blair come to halt.  If he followed them he was in danger, a dead end, no other vehicles would go up there, and he would be exposed.  Better to hide the car and go up on foot.

 

As the time passed on the hunt, Blair Sandburg’s knowledge. experiences, and skills were being united with the darker skills of the Dark Guide. His soul mate had been taken and those responsible for it would pay the price.

 

The Dark Guide looked at the complex, studying it carefully. It hurt him to turn his back on where his Sentinel was being held, but for this he would need help, and when he returned no one would escape his wrath.

 

0-0-0-0

 

William Ellison was at his desk at the house when there was a buzz of the intercom and then security came on.

 

“Sir, I have Blair Sandburg at the gate.”

 

William looked puzzled, he had heard the news of Blair’s abduction, so why was the younger man at his door?

 

“Have him sent through Hogan.”

 

William watched the car pull up and noted the GDP license plate,

 

“Now that's interesting.”  Then his eyes widened as he saw the young Guide get out of the car, he prided himself on being able to read body language, as it was a trump card in his business negotiations.  This was Sandburg but the body language was different, there was an almost feline grace to him.  The eyes, when they looked into his face, had a power crackling behind them. He felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck. This was certainly something he was going to talk to James about.

 

“Hello Blair, Jim’s looking for you.” He tried to keep it friendly since the young man was clearly on edge.

 

“Jim has been kidnapped by the GDP, along with Slater,” it was stated calmly as if the most natural thing in the world.  “But we are going to get him back.” Blair’s voice had taken on a sinister tone, cool and deadly.

 

“Blair, are you all right son?”  William put a hand out, but the young man moved just out of his touch, and shook his head.

 

“No” he warned, “ I don’t want to hurt you.”  He paused, making no effort to explain. Then added “We need to call the clan.”

 

William nodded and escorted the younger man into his office, watching as the Guide made the phone call.  He talked quickly then put the phone down.

 

“The Clan is on their way, then we get Jim back.”  Blair stated as if it was written in stone.

 

Time seemed to stretch out as Blair paced up and down the office, William could almost feel the energy pouring off the smaller man, he could not rest he had to be in constant motion.  Suddenly Blair halted and his lips twisted into a smile that was chilling, and William shuddered, there was something not of this world about Blair at that moment.

 

 

“The clan is here.” 

 

Although William could not hear any cars,  he didn’t doubt the guides words, if Blair said they had come then they had come, and god the men that held his son. Because in Blair Sandburg they would find no pity.

 

Hogan sat at his post monitoring the gate security system, as the fifth car pulled through the gate.  All of them he had waved through, and all carried two to four people in them. He suppressed a shudder. Sentinel and Guides, it had to be, there was no mistaking their type.

 

The first to arrive was a tall man, William guessed straight away ex-military, and the penny dropped, Edwards, the SWAT officer and ex-Marine.  And at his side his Guide, the blond young man that had received an award for bravery the night Jim had become Officer of the Year.

 

Edwards closed the distance to Blair and reached out for him, his fingers lightly stroking down the Senior Guide Prime’s face.  Blair was on a hair trigger that was for certain.

 

When Edwards hand rested against Blair’s heart, David covered his Sentinel’s hand with his own, and opened their connection, allowing their minds to become one with the Senior Guide Prime.

 

Blair snarled as he felt the shadow of Jim’s mind in David’s.  He began to strike out; ready to destroy anyone that would threaten his link to his Sentinel.

 

David felt the tension, “Blair, Jim had need of balance, I helped him, nothing more,” then to show his submission to the Senior Guide Prime, he allowed his barriers to fall, opening himself to an attack from the Prime that would fry him.

 

His hand tightened on his Sentinel’s, reassuring him as he felt Blair’s mind whirling round him, and then it calmed.

 

“Thank you David.”  Blair’s voice was a little strained, and his hand was shaking when he curled his fingers round David and Edwards’ joined hands.

 

Now the other Sentinels came forward, as in turn they all became one with their Senior Guide Prime.  Only when the Clan was once more united could they go forward.

 

Simon Banks had received the call from William Ellison, and had come straight over with Rafe, H. and Joel.  He was fuming that they had been left out of the loop on this one, and he promised himself that one long-haired Guide was going to hear about it. The GDP was going crazy. The kidnapping had been witnessed and called in by an off duty GDP Officer, and then it had hit the fan. 

 

It was then he had realized that the Clan was on the move, but without the phone call from William he wouldn’t have been able to catch up with them.

 

He pushed past the Clan members that would have blocked him, caught hold of Blair by the shoulder and spun him round, “Okay Sandburg, what the hell is...”

 

For Simon it was as if he was main lining electricity, a shock to his system that made his hand goes numb, and it dropped from the young man’s shoulder.  He swallowed hard as he saw the Dark Guide looking back at him, the same guide that he once hit, and who he had given to Hudson for training, even though it had been in a misguided attempt to help Jim. He had made mistakes and for a moment he saw the power rippling through the smaller man.  Blair’s voice dropped to a harsh whisper, “You don’t touch me Simon. You never touch me, or it will be the last thing you ever do.”  Then turning to face the Clan, the Senior Dark Guide Prime ready to lead.

 

Simon cradled his hand, as feeling began to return, all he could remember at that moment was the Chronicle of the Ancients, when another Simon had faced a Dark Guide and had nearly died at his hands. 

 

0-0-0-0-0

 

 

Jim came round slowly to a touch on his arm, and the feeling of ice sliding into his mind.  With a roar he tried to sit up only to find that he was held down by restraints.  He was looking up into the face of a woman. For a moment he just stared at her, then a name came, Guide Day, the former Guide of Sentinel Prime Hudson, a GDP Sentinel who had been the last Sentinel Prime of the City.  She smiled and her voice dropped to a soothing timber that she knew was pleasing to a Sentinel.

 

“You’re perfectly safe James, you overloaded and we had to bring you here to recover.”

 

“Blair, where is he?”

 

“Your Guide Sentinel Prime is still missing, we think the worst. Lash is a killer, but we all live in hope that Sandburg will be found alive.”  Her hands moved over Jim’s arm and then across his chest.

 

“Don’t even think about it.”

 

The growl in those words made her jump back.  “Blair is my Guide, claimed and marked,” and with that Jim turned his face away.  “Now let me go.”

 

Mary Day, didn’t answer she just walked out of the room; once the door was closed she swore as she turned to Maggie Speke. The doctor was not happy.  They had taken a big risk in bringing Ellison to the complex and they could not afford to waste it. Her voice was harsh so different than the guide tone she had used earlier.

 

“The only way he’s going to bond with me is if that little freak is dead, or flat lined.  Without Sandburg there is nothing we can do.”

 

“We flat line Ellison.” Maggie Speke put in levelly.  “That would break the Sentinel and Guide connection and you could bond.  And whatever hold Sandburg has on the man would be finished.”

 

The doctors gathered round her looked a little unsure, but they knew better than to argue with Dr Speke. She had single-handedly built this department, and their jobs were on the line.  They were already in too deep with some of the work they had done for the covert GDP.

 

Dan Slater pounded on the door to the room he had woke to find himself in, but no one came, leaving the GDP officer pacing up and down.  He remembered seeing the man who had shot him, and knew he was in serious trouble.  Lou Franklin was a traditionalist, and had already been suspended more than once for unlawful leashing and beating of a Guide in training.  What the hell did he want with them? He knew that he had not been the target, it had to be Ellison, and he had just been brought along for the ride.  He began to beat on the door and then froze.

 

The roar echoed through the small complex, a great creature in torment.

 

Maggie Speke watched from the observation booth as the doctors worked on Jim Ellison, there was always a danger involved in flat lining a sentinel, that was why normally it was the guide that was flat lined, but in this case it was the only way.

 

She leaned forward, pushing her hair back as it fell forward over her face.  James Ellison was a magnificent specimen he was in the Dark state, a primal Dark Sentinel.  With the right Guide he would be the perfect Senior Sentinel Prime.

 

The doctors moved round the larger man, her eyes went to the monitor and saw the flat line, then the doctors worked on returning the heart beat to normal.  When they stepped back the Sentinel was not moving, like this he was vulnerable and Mary Day entered the room now.  She moved Jim, placing one hand on his shoulder and the other resting on his forehead.  She leaned down, her lips brushing his face, as she opened her mind fully and tried to enter that of her new Sentinel.

 

Ellison didn’t move, his eyes never even tracked her; Mary jerked up, and glared at the observation booth.

 

“He’s got everything so tightly dialed down I can’t get in. You’re going to have to chemically kick start him, give me a way in, and we can bond.”

 

The doctors waited.  Maggie pressed the microphone.  “Give him 5cc every hour until the bonding is complete.”

 

She sat back in her chair and waited, it would have been better for nature to take its course, but if Ellison was stubbornly refusing to bond, even with his bond to Sandburg severed, then he would have to be forced.

 

0-0-0-0-0

 

Blair screamed, it was from the very soul, a soul that was in torment, and he went down onto his knees, his head nearly touching the floor, his body shaking violently, like a tree in a gale. As he lifted his head slowly, it was as if it was on rusty springs, small jerks, his eyes, burned now, his lips pulled back over his teeth. And he screamed Jim’s name like a banshee.

 

Edwards and the Clan stepped back, whatever this was, it was new. Simon’s mouth was open. Then William did what no one else dared to do, he stepped forward, and dropped to his knees so that he was level with Blair.

 

“Talk to me son, please let me help you.”

 

“Jim is dead,” his voice was a slight whisper; “I can’t feel him.”

 

William gathered Blair to him; even he had heard the intake of breath from the Clan, as he touched their Guide Prime.  Then closing his eyes, William concentrated on broadcasting his emotions to the young man he held.

 

When they had told him that Jim had died in Peru, he had known that his son was alive, they might have their statements and their proof, but he had known, and he knew now that Jim was still alive.  Blair would have known, but the kid was in empathic shock.

 

“Now listen to me Blair,” he gave the smaller man a shake to bring him back to the present.  “Jim is alive Blair, he might be your Sentinel, but he is my son. I know that he is alive, now I want you to bond with me.”

 

Blair struggled against the arms holding him, but was held tightly. He could feel the power building in the smaller man, but he ignored the danger, and ordered firmly. “I am Jim’s father, I am not going to hurt you, but you need to know what I know, feel what I feel.  Can you do that?”

 

There was shake of a curly head, “Blair!” William made his tone harder.

 

The Dark Guide pushed past the shock, in the moment of separation he had screamed his loss, and Blair had come through, now he pushed past the civilized man again, and took control. He would be needed.

 

William dipped his head down so that it rested against the long curls.  “Jim is alive and the people that took him will pay, you are family, and vengeance will be ours. They will pay for hurting you both.”

 

He felt Blair’s mind change and for a split second he felt the full dark force, then it had been curbed, and he felt the mind of the Guide in his, moving like a cool breeze.  His face took on a look of wonder as for the first time he felt just a fraction of what his son experienced.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

 

Mary Day came into the room and looked down at the Sentinel, she ran her hand over him.  Now here was a Sentinel to be proud of. She had wanted him ever since he had defeated Hudson, her previous Sentinel.  Hudson had really thought she would stay with him, when he had lost, but he had had another thing coming, once defeated he had served his purpose as far as she was concerned.

 

But Ellison, she would tie him to her so tightly that he would never look at another woman.  She would be his Senior Guide Prime and his lover, and no one would stand in her way.

 

She smiled as Jim Ellison tilted his head up to scent at her hand.  The Sentinel wanted to bond.

 

0-0-0-0-0

 

In the Observation Room, Maggie finally breathed a sigh of relief, after a rocky start it looked as if her plan was going to work.

 

0-0-0-0

 

Mary slid into her soon to be Sentinel’s mind, and found that he was entering the bonding state.

 

“You can release him now.” She ordered the doctors.

 

“Guide Day?” The senior doctor made her name a question. He was not sure it was a good idea.

 

“Doctor Lom, I know what I am doing.”

 

The doctor shook his head, but in bonding the GDP Guide was law.

 

The man that was the cop was peeled back, and the Covert Operative and Dark Warrior was all that was left. He scoffed, did they really think that death could break his bond with Blair; their bond was eternal.

 

The Sentinel sat up, and reached for her.  His smile went cold in that heartbeat as the Dark Sentinel’s hand wrapped round her throat.  Mary only had time to croak, “You can’t, we’re bonding!”

 

The Dark Sentinel eyes flashed, “Sandburg is my one true Guide, you’re nothing.”  His hand moved, there was a snap and he let her body fall to the floor.  Any attempt to break his bond was punishable by death.

 

Maggie’s hand went to her mouth as she saw the Dark Sentinel leaving only death in his wake.

 

0-0-0-0-0

 

The Clan were in the trees overlooking the complex. With the expertise of the Tactical Teams they shared, getting into the compound was not going to be  hard.

 

Simon watched in something akin to shock as he saw Blair, peace loving Blair Sandburg, accept the automatic from Edwards, expertly check the magazine and slip it back into place before tucking the gun in the small of his back.

 

Turning to the Clan, the Dark Guide spoke so that they could all hear him, “As Guide to a violated Sentinel, and in the name of his Family and in the name of this Clan, I call Blood Vengeance down on them.”

 

“William what the hell is that?”  Simon hissed.

 

“It’s a death sentence Simon, and may they rot in hell.”

 

Blair would enter the building and link with his Sentinel while the Clan started to take out the guards.

 

The Dark Guide entered the building carefully, he had seen the weakness in the defense easily, and had come through an air conditioning duct.  He twisted round and kicked the vent out into the locker room. Donning one of the white coats he found in a cupboard, he quickly pulled his hair back into a ponytail, then frowned, it was not quite right.

 

The door to the locker room opened and a man came in; he saw the vent grate and started towards it only to hear the locker room door close with a click.

 

He turned and took a fist in the stomach, and as he went down a knee caught him under the chin, the clipboard he was carrying went up in the air as he fell.  Dark Guide caught it in mid air and tucked it under his arm as he bent and retrieved the authorization badge pinned to the now unconscious man’s white coat.  He pushed it into his pocket and then dragged the man towards a laundry chute in the corner and manhandled him down it.  Removing the badge from his pocket and pinning it in place, with one look in the mirror, he straightened it and walked out.

 

The Dark Guide paused and lowered his barriers; he could feel his Sentinel, and his heart soared, then he snarled in anger.  His Sentinel was hurt and in pain. He quickened his pace.  He came flying round the corner and saw Maggie Speke in front of him with two guards.  But she was past him so quickly that he didn’t think she had had time to recognize him.

 

Maggie, paused in mid-sentence, and then spun round, “Sandburg!”

 

The Dark Guide spun round the gun already in his hands perfectly balanced he beat the guards and two shots brought them down as he aimed for the vests they wore, at that range they would not be moving very quickly very soon.  Speke dived round the corner before the gun swung on her.  In Blair Sandburg she had seen her death.

 

Turning Blair began to track the carnage, the first bodies were twisted like puppets with their strings cut, he recognized the unit badges, and could not mourn their deaths, that unit had been disbanded two years ago for brutality, so how the hell could they still be here.  He pushed that thought away, it could wait.

 

He reached for a door and jerked it open flattening himself against the wall, the gun held at the ready, whimpering in the corner was a receptionist, she was pale faced and scared, and he could smell the bitter scent of urine, as she huddled into a small ball.  The Dark sentinel had been here, but had left the innocent.

 

“Stay here until the others come, don’t move and you’ll be all right.”

 

When the tear-stained face nodded, he continued, he could now feel his sentinel.

 

 

 

A hand shot out and latched onto him. He was pulled sideways and thrown into a storage room, then the primal sentinel was on top of him.

 

The Dark Guide hit the wall with oomph.  Twisting he grabbed for the automatic, only to find that he was pinned, and Blair was looking up into the face of his Dark Sentinel, blue eyes met blue, and the power was arching between them.

The Primal Dark Guide growled his consent as the Dark Sentinel bent to mark him, to lay claim to his guide.

 

 

The door to the Storage Room was pulled open, and the Dark Sentinel and Dark Guide reacted immediately to the threat of the armed guards.  Two guns snapped up aimed at the doorway, sentinel and guide firing as one, The Dark Guide hitting them in the chest as the Dark Sentinel’s bullet took them in the head.  The double impact throwing them backwards out of the room.

 

Pushing the gun in his waistband, the Dark Sentinel raised his hand and pushed his guide’s gun down. The threat had been destroyed and they were united.

 

The Dark Sentinel’s senses were wide open and they told him that for the moment they were alone.  He turned back, rubbing his face against that of his Guide, and only then did he reach out and catching his Guide’s wrist give him a tug towards the door. 

 

“The Clan is here.”  The Dark Guide, spoke only to his Sentinel.  “Blood Vengeance is called.”

 

The Dark Sentinel roared his approval.

 

0-0-0-0

 

Maggie was taking to her heels. She had seen the guards die and it was time to escape. This had blown up in her face, but there was still a possibility that she could survive. 

 

She climbed into her car and then froze as she looked into the rear view mirror and saw a young woman with long blond hair, “Hello Dr. Speke, I see you remember me,” the woman tapped the Maggie’s shoulder with her gun, “Police scanners are such a useful invention.”

 

0-0-0-0

 

Simon watched as the remaining guards and medical personal were rounded up, some walking wounded, but other bodies lay unmoving as they were brought out.  His eyes moved on to Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg, then looked away.  Jim had Blair pushed up against the side of a car, his hands moving freely over the smaller man who had his arms wrapped round the Sentinel as Blair seemed to be trying to cover every inch of Jim with his own body.  The other Sentinel and Guides were totally ignoring them.  He caught the look that William gave him and shrugged.  Then Simon swore as part of the Ancient’s Chronicle came back to haunt him, The Darkest Bond, not now, it could not be.

 

William approached them slowly, “Jim.”

 

No reply, all he had on his mind was his Guide.

 

“JAMES,” William barked his son’s name, and tried not to flinch at the look he received as his elder son’s face turned towards him.  There was nothing  human in the look.

 

He looked to Blair and saw the same hunger and feral flare in his eyes.

 

“The Cabin is only six miles away.”  He didn’t get to finish, as he saw his son and his Guide exchange a look. Jim’s hand snapped up as he caught the keys that Simon threw him, then he was bundling Blair into the car.

 

Dan Slater was leaning heavily on Edwards as he came out of the complex with David supporting him on the other side, he was pale and shaking. 

 

“We found him in one of the cells, they planned to kill him once Jim had bonded with that bitch Mary Day. He got clubbed but he should be okay.” Edwards added.  “you best take him Captain Bank, I have the Clan to see too, there is much still to be done here.”

 

Simon did not argue, he gently took hold of the GDP Commander, and helped him to one of the patrol cars, he gazed round him, he just knew that the paper work on this one was going to be creative at best, and a bitch at worse.

 

 

0-0-0-0-0

The next day Dan Slater, was seated in Simon’s office. “They found Maggie Speke this morning.  She was in her car, one wound to the head, her service revolver was found in the foot well of the car.  They are calling it suicide.”

 

Simon shook his head, “They’re in a hurry to close the file, but I think we will keep it a open a little longer, you see some of it doesn’t jell. But until the I’s are dotted and the T’s crossed it will stay an ongoing case.” The Captain paused then added, “But then again anyone that tries to break that partnership is committing suicide.” The GDP Commander didn’t argue.

 

0-0-0-0

 

Richard Travis, shifted uncomfortably on the sofa, and looked at the woman who was now dominating his life.  All he had had to do was go to his Captain and admit that he had lied, that Pet Barnes, or rather Blair Sandburg, had tried to save his partner, not him.  He was a fraud; he was not the hero they thought he was.  But then a voice would tell him just how much he had to lose and that voice was always female.

 

The woman, settled down on the sofa next to him, and ran a hand down his arm and across his thigh.

 

“Now Pet, we are going to look at the security at the Museum, that Mummy is worth a cool million, and you’re going to help me get it.”

 

The end.


End file.
